Fragmentos de Chaldea
by Moonyro
Summary: Entre singularidades, hubo mucho tiempo de inactividad para el último bastión de la humanidad. A pesar de tener un futuro incierto, formaron una nueva vida en Chaldea, hogar de valiosas memorias. Aquí eran una familia... inusual, alocada, y muchas veces imperfecta... Pero es eso lo que los hacía perfectos. [Recuentos de la vida] [OS conectados] [Official Translation]
1. Prologo: Érase una vez en Chaldea

_**IMPORTANTE**_

**Ésta traducción está aprobada por el mismo autor. Fragmentos de Chaldea pertenece a GhostXavier y todos los créditos de la obra van dirigidos hacía a él.**

**Más información en: fragmentsofchaldea com**

.

**Cuentos de hada**

**Leyendas**

**Mitos**

**Epopeyas**

.

Siempre ha habido innumerables formas de contar historias de fantasía, pasadas y recientes. Podrían narrar las vidas y logros de los creyentes, esos que existieron y se elevaron más allá del héroe verdadero, o de los mismos hechos reales. Dependiendo del origen, podrían ser historias para levantar el espíritu en tiempos de calamidad, para poner a los niños a dormir con una imaginación ávida, o información histórica que ayudó a formar la identidad de la humanidad. Darse cuenta de la diferencia era a menudo tan sencillo como reconocer temas tan amplios como la taumaturgia y el esfuerzo científico.

Pero a veces, la línea entre realidad y ficción desaparecía por completo para a aquellos que tienen conocimiento de la verdad.

La historia de un valiente grupo de almas que lucharon guerras a través del tiempo para prevenir la extinción de la humanidad parece como cualquier otra historia de ficción. Aun así, en las nevadas montañas, escondida lejos de cualquier ojo curioso, esa historia poco creíble está siendo escrita. Una solitaria estructura de masivas proporciones sobresaliendo de una gran parte de la montaña. Se sostuvo como el último rastro de humanidad, y como el faro solitario de la extensa historia de la civilización que desafiaba las posibilidades.

Cerca de las suaves paredes blancas de Chaldea, un solitario cementerio se sostiene como un silencioso recordatorio de lo que puede llegar a pasar. Simples tumbas en incontables filas yacían cubiertas en la nieve para servir como conmemoración a los muchos que cayeron hace cuatro meses. Cremados y enterrados, yacen descansado cerca los unos de los otros, colocados en una cima aplanada que se pasaba por alto al lado de las instalaciones. Aunque no visible desde las muchas ventanas, no era sino otra ilustración del destino que colgaba sobre las cabezas de los que quedaban.

En esta horrible realidad, no había nadie más que escuchara esta historia excepto por aquellos que luchaban contra el tiempo mismo. Fuera de las barreras que protegían esta estructura, la humanidad había desaparecido. Su futuro había sido declarado extinto por aquellos que movían las cuerdas. El gran sabotaje había robado la vida de muchos de los últimos defensores de la humanidad, pero aun así ellos continuaban luchando. Hubo muchos contratiempos, pero estaban igualados en fortuna, porque ya no estaban solos. A pesar de que la luz de la humanidad ya se ha extinguido, ellos continuaban en reavivar las chispas de la esperanza.

Dentro de los muros de esta recluida estructura, en un cuarto dentro del corazón de esta, maravilla creada por el hombre, este nuevo ''cuento de hadas'' estaba siendo escrito con la esperanza de que haya lectores una vez más.

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

_**Fragmento inicial: Érase una vez en Chaldea**_**.**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

-No estoy seguro si este catalizador vaya a funcionar, pero es mejor que nada.

-Siempre y cuando no sean más llaves negras, puedo vivir con ello.

Figuras encapuchadas en las sombras se movían, mientras otros se mantenían firmes con anticipación brillando en sus ojos. Coloridos objetos punzados fueron colocados sobre cuatro pedestales en el borde exterior del cuarto circular. Mientras que una figura en el lado opuesto colocaba la última, sus miradas siguieron a otra detrás de un tablero de mandos. Después de que el centro de la habitación estuviera despejado, hubo un asentimiento en confirmación seguido por el rápido tirón de una palanca.

Las ofrendas colocadas brillaban con el todo el espectro de los colores, y resonaban con un pequeño zumbido antes de ser absorbidas en sus pedestales. Los receptores brillaron blancamente antes de suavemente desvanecerse en el silencio. La energía recogida se disparó desde la base de los pedestales a través de largos canales tallados bajo el suelo. Las filas de poder continuaban emitiendo su silencioso resplandor mientras que los dispersos tocaban su melodía juntos.

Una oleada de energía estalló desde el centro, entonces, en una contradicción a su violenta presentación, suavemente se disminuyó para formar una bola flotante de azul claro. Textos antiguos y líneas formaban una compleja y organizada conglomeración mientras se expandía a través del suelo, dejando que su resplandor iluminara su superficie. Una translúcida, elaborada cruz, una réplica holográfica de la signatura de un artefacto, formado dentro del mismo círculo para completar el extenso ritual. Fue acompañado por muchos más orbes claros que se abrazaban a su forma y flotaban sobre el baile de prana por debajo.

A partir de esas acciones combinadas, se formó un círculo de invocación, aunque una versión modificada que la mayoría de magos modernos rechazaría. En su núcleo, estaba una degenerada unión entre la ciencia y la taumaturgia. Su definición quedaba aparte; la vasta mejora en eficiencia era un hecho innegable. Algo que no debería ser posible sin un gran ritual se había vuelto nada más que una posibilidad cotidiana que permitía a Chaldea recolectar refuerzos para su misión.

Hubo una pausa en el proceso mientras que el cuarto caía en un silencio mortal. Todos los susurros se habían apaciguado, pero la atmósfera se sostuvo espesa con esperanza e incertidumbre. Las esferas lentamente flotaron en contraste a la violenta colisión dentro del sistema Fate mientras misterio, suerte, y una probabilidad calculada colisionaban. La muchedumbre observaba, esperando por el resultado.

La respuesta fue revelada.

Las esferas brillaron y liberaron un pequeño zumbido mientras que su matiz azul se arremolinaba en un aura arcoíris. Un pequeño jadeo y algunas aclamaciones fueron liberadas por la muchedumbre mientras el zumbido rugía más alto. Las esferas empezaron a rotar en la dirección de las agujas de un reloj. Girando y girando, lenta pero claramente, acelerando. En una fracción de segundo, lúcidamente habían perdido su forma mientras que su velocidad formaba un amplio anillo alrededor del corazón del ritual.

Su movimiento aceleró incluso más mientras la esfera central crujía y relucía con poder. Estimulado por los cálculos e impulsos, la concentración de energía en el epicentro se volvió inestable mientras su figura se deformaba. Pequeñas chispas de energía crepitante oscilaban como látigos mientras el núcleo amenazaba con explotar con rayos de luz. La tosca melodía de su baile era ensordecedora a la par que la orquestra alcanzaba su crescendo.

Gradualmente, el aro arcoíris se ralentizó, pero se expandió rápidamente hacía los alrededores de la habitación. El torrente de energía en el corazón del ritual se volvió más inestable una vez que la expansión del aro alcanzó su cúspide; A duras penas faltaron las figuras que observaban quienes permanecieron como estatuas inmóviles. Una figura parpadeó cuando el aro finalmente colapsó violentamente en el núcleo.

Se escucharon los estruendosos crujidos de un estallido, pero nadie entró en pánico, todo es parte del proceso. Algunos espectadores se cubrieron los ojos. La mayoría no lo veía necesario, ya estaban acostumbrados al proceso o incluso por una razón completamente diferente; simplemente era otra actividad dentro de las instalaciones.

En el lugar de la danza controlada, una sola columna de energía estalló desde el centro del suelo, siendo controlada por un escudo de absorción calibrado en el techo. La absoluta oleada de energía sacudió la habitación con la suficiente la fuerza que, hasta alguien desde afuera, lo hubiera comparado con un pequeño terremoto. A pesar de la violencia del evento, la habitación se mantuvo firme sin ninguna señal de colapsar.

El rugido se apagó lentamente mientras que la oleada de energía perdía su poder. Su intento por romper su prisión vertical había fallado; su embestida del techo se desvaneció. El río de prana incontrolable se había ido, reemplazado con el tranquilo resplandor de un pequeño pilar de brillante luz que iluminaba la habitación entera.

Pequeñas sonrisas se formaron, otros arquearon sus cejas en curiosidad. Aun así, todas las miradas estaban sobre el origen mientras la luz se desvanecía en un suave resplandor. En el ensordecedor despertar del ritual, una figura en armadura se posó en el desvaneciente prana restante.

Pequeños espectros de maná visualmente manifestado cayeron desde la cima del escudo artificial, y flotaban por delante de la dorada cabellera del desconocido. La luz siguió desvaneciéndose y reveló color: Un azul regio, el blanco más puro, y plata brillante. Pronto se vio claramente que la figura era una mujer joven con la tez clara.

Momentos después, la luz se había desvanecido por completo para llevar al recién llegado sirviente. La figura en cuestión lentamente abrió sus ojos para poner una increíble mirada determinante y tenaz hacia la audiencia. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la habitación. Parecía haber notado lo peculiar que era su invocación mientras observaba las figuras encapuchadas en las sombras. Sus hermosos ojos se entrecerraron en dura sospecha al darse cuenta que ella no era la única sirviente presente... por una cantidad impresionante.

Una figura se acercó desde el frente de la audiencia lentamente revelándose en el resplandor. Cabello negro y ojos azules tomaron forman desde las sombras mientras continuaba acercándose lentamente. Su uniforme blanco con correas negras apareció de la cortina, contrastando los formales pantalones y zapatos oscuros debajo. Por su señal mágica, claramente era un mago, aunque uno promedio.

Sus ojos verdes rápidamente vieron a una mano blanca. Líneas rojas cubrían la parte posterior que confirmaban la presencia de un símbolo reconfortante que sería quien anunciaría las respuestas que buscaba. Sus hombros se descolgaron ligeramente de la tensión, y se encontró frente a ella con los ojos del hombre, solo con indicio de duda. El resto de la habitación se mantuvo en calma, aunque una minoría imitaba la pequeña pero animada sonrisa en su cara. Después de todo, los catalizadores siempre garantizaban la llegada de un Sirviente.

-Soy el Sirviente Saber,- proclamó la chica. -te lo pregunto... ¿Eres tú mi maestro?-

La sonrisa gentil del hombre creció radiante mientras asentía firmemente. -Sí, Saber. Soy Gudao Fujimaru, tu nuevo maestro.

La mujer joven asintió en confirmación. Abrió su boca para preguntar sobre la situación, pero se detuvo cuando él levantó su mano en un pequeño gesto de pausa.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar sobre las circunstancias de tu invocación, pero por ahora por lo menos...- Gudao extendió su mano hacía la recién llegada, quien lo miró levemente sorprendida antes de volverse a encontrar con sus ojos. -Bienvenida a Chaldea. Espero con ansias trabajar contigo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, Saber mostró una sonrisa sutil pero verdadera, y tomó la mano del hombre con la suya. -Al igual que yo, Maestro.

Aplausos estallaron desde la muchedumbre mientras sacudían sus manos en acuerdo. Él soltó una risita. -Ah, por favor... llámame Gudao, ¡si quieres!, está bien no ser formal aquí. Es como termina al fin y al cabo.

La sirviente recién llegada arqueó una ceja. -...Me temo que no entiendo a qué te refi-

Detrás de la coronilla, las puertas dobles se abrieron rápidamente para inundar la habitación con la cegadora luz del pasillo. Gudao y Saber soltaron sus manos y giraron hacía la interrupción. Algunos susurros se hicieron presente en la audiencia que ahora miraba hacía la solitaria silueta en la salida.

-¡Oye, Nero! ¡Llegas tarde! La invocación era a la-

-¿¡Por qué ninguno de ustedes **me informó!? **¡Se le dijo a la Emperatriz que ella debería tomar parte en la actividad! ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo que era a esta hora!?-

-Cálmese, Señorita Emperatriz. Sheesh, siempre eres así cuando está enoja-

-¡No te pregunté, zorra Caster! ¡Y tú! ¡Barbanegra! ¡Te exijo que dejes de reírte! ¡Mentiste y me dijiste que la hora se había cambiado para a las cuatro!

La carcajada única de un hombre hizo eco. -¡Eso es lo que te pasa por delatarme con mi nuevo contrabando! ¡Esas revistas no fueron fácil de conseguir, ¿sabes?! ¡Era calidad de pent-house!

-¿...Por qué no les preguntaste a los otros Romanos?

-¡También pensé eso! Es como si su habilidad de pensar fuera tan mala como su habilidad para cantar.'' Hubo otra vez esa carcajada única.

Sin embargo, otra voz gritó. -Nero no está teniendo la mejor semana, Teach. Relájate un poco. Ella va a-

-¿Va a qué? ¿Quejarse más fuerte? ¿No seguir tomando mis chistes con calma? Gudao dejó claro que no está permitido pelear dentro de-

Hubo un sollozo, que hizo que el agresor pausara por un momento. -E-espera, ¿en verdad no vas a-?

Un quejido y un escalofrío colectivo pasaron sobre la muchedumbre mientras los ruidosos sollozos de una mujer hacían eco en la habitación.

-...Wow, ¿Una semana_ tan_ mala?

-¡Que alguien pare su lloriqueo!

-Al menos no está cantando.- A aquello rápidamente le siguieron unas risas, incluso cuando sus lloriqueos se volvieron más ruidosos por el comentario.

Lentamente el maestro giró a ver a la sirviente recién llegada a Chaldea. Sus casi serias expresiones se habían desvanecido con una mirada de completa incredulidad. Gudao soltó una risilla nerviosa que solo confundió más a la Saber. Con una sonrisa tímida, él miro hacía sus sirvientes que discutían y exhaló.

-Como dije, hay, emmm… mucho que explicar... y normalmente somos poco formales. Ten paciencia, por favor.

**.**

**.**

**Algunas palabras antes de continuar**

Me presento: Soy Moonyro, soy fanático de las historias y este fic no es una excepción, lo único que puedo decir es que me encanta. Te atrapa con los personajes y las interacciones entre ellos. Le agradezco a GhostXavier por escribir ésta obra y por permitirme hacer una adaptación al Español.

Respecto a las actualizaciones, se harán cuando pueda. Como dice Xavier en su blog, recordad que estas traducciones se hacen a voluntad propia y lo que respecta a la velocidad de las actualizaciones, y el qué tan lejos llegará la traducción depende de nosotros.

Sin más preámbulo, voy a dejar las notas del autor respecto al mundo y otros detalles. Hasta la próxima.

**.**

**.**

**Repaso importante del mundo.**

_Hay muy pocas notas de autor en la colección de Fragmentos, pero todos son notas importantes en lo que respecta a una buena progresión. Marcan donde las historias complementarias afectan a la historia principal. No traduciré los ''Insights'' de cada fragmento, estas pueden ser encontradas en la web oficial._

**Las modificaciones del mundo/lore cambian el cómo funciona el mundo de F/GO, no recomiendo saltarlas e ir directo al Fragmento 1. Todas las modificaciones se van a presentar según avance la historia, pero se han recogido y colocado al inicio como una advertencia temprana. Ninguna contiene spoilers. Si eres un estricto aficionado al Lore de Fate, probablemente no te vaya a gustar esta historia; no importa.**

_La siguiente división marca esta historia como un_ _**UA.**_

**1: Modificaciones de Chaldea.**

**-**Día y noche pasan en Chaldea normalmente, también se seguirá un Calendario anual. Como se menciona en el prólogo de F/GO están en una dimensión aparte, así que se pueden tomar tanto tiempo como deseen con las ''Grand Orders. "

-La altitud de las instalaciones se ha cambiado de 6,000 metros a 4,000 metros.

-La humanidad está condenada a perecer en Diciembre de 2016.

-La línea temporal de FdC empieza en Abril y no en Junio como dicta el canon de F/GO. Habrá marcadores temporales como recordatorios.

**2: Respecto al lore Canon de Fate.**

-Se seguirá el lore tanto como se pueda, pero habrán cambios. Solo puede ser tan precisa como la traducción que haya.

-La historia principal de las primeras singularidades apenas están cambiadas, así que lo que allí pasó aún aplica. Las historias complementarias hablan de ello.

-Los eventos no serán como en el juego. Se han tomado libertades creativas para adaptar las situaciones y los servants para que cuadren bien con la línea temporal.

-El protagonista tiene un origen diferente. Es un mago común en esta línea temporal en vez de un simple Civil.

-Los servants puede que actúen fuera del personaje. Esta serie se basa completamente en el desarrollo de personajes con respecto a su ambiente, interacciones y las relaciones que forman. Algunos han pasado meses desde Fuyuki, adaptándose, haciendo amigos, e incluso intentando cosas nuevas en su tiempo libre.

**3: Respecto a los Servant.**

-En ésta traducción me he tomado la libertad de llamar a los Servants: Sirvientes y los Masters: Maestros, para ser fiel a la traducción que provee Netflix.

-Los Alter/Duplicados se manejan de forma diferente a través de la serie. Reglas respecto a esto están dispersas por toda la serie. Pero hay raras excepciones, así que con precaución: Los servant duplicados no aparecen ''fácilmente".

-Los servants recuerdan las pasadas Guerras del Santo Gríal y singularidades.

-Si un servant no es mencionado, se asume que no está presente en Chaldea. En el blog se puede encontrar una lista de los Sirvientes. (Contiene spoilers)

-Las probabilidades de invocación no se ven afectadas por el rating de un servant, son iguales para todos. Aparecen aleatoriamente.

-Ningún servant que no sea canon no va a aparecer.

-No se va a meter un servant que no haya sido agregado al gacha. Se necesita saber las circunstancias de su invocación. Hay una excepción a ésta regla.

**4: Respecto al personal.**

-Canónicamente, solo veinte sobrevivieron. Se ha incrementado el número de sobrevivientes a unos cientos, y antes de Fuyuki a unos trescientos. Una organización que intenta salvar a la humanidad con un personal tan pequeño es demasiado absurdo.

-Hay nuevas divisiones, incluyendo la División de Ciencia.

-Los robots son apoyo del personal. Una mayor explicación se puede encontrar en el blog oficial.

-Los maestros criogenizados que se mencionan en el prólogo se presumen muertos debido al plan de Lev.

**Gracias por leer estas notas con los cambios. Si aún estás dispuesto a continuar y descubrir. Adelante. Espero que disfrutes.**


	2. Fragmeto 1: La revelación Francesa

**_NOTA: Todas las divisiones están numeradas. ¡Descansa y vuelve cuando quieras en cualquier fragmento! _**

* * *

Pasos hacían eco bajo los azulados pasillos de Chaldea, largas baldosas hacían de piso haciendo pareja con paneles atados al techo. Estructuras de vidrio sobresalían de uno de los lados del pasillo. En el lado opuesto, se situaba el emblema de Chaldea para tener un descanso de una pared sumamente aburrida, el emblema aparecía a cada cierta luz que iluminaba el techo. Puertas, plantas, bancos e intersecciones también ayudaban a romper la monotonía del pasillo moderno.

El mismo diseño se reutilizaba en la mayoría de pasillos de Chaldea, el cual requería de un mapa para que los recién llegados pudieran desplazarse sin muchas complicaciones. Los empleados, los cuales ahora son veteranos, no necesitaban más de dos semanas. Ahora mismo los mapas eran simple desperdicio de papel, ya que los únicos nuevos en llegar desde el incidente de Fuyuki eran Sirvientes. El diseño del pasillo a duras penas cambiaba, a excepción de algunas áreas como el corredor superior, que tenía ventanas que presentaban la espectacular vista los vastos paisajes que lo rodeaban.

Un grupo de empelados apareció de una intersección del corredor. Como estándar para los trabajadores de la instalación, el trio llevaba camisas formales blancas con pantalanes oscuros, o una falda opcional y leggings para las damas. Sus camisas llevaban unas atenuaciones grises en contraste al casi blanco puro de la camisa del uniforme del Maestro. Los cuellos de sus camisas combinaban con diferentes corbatas de colores que los asociaban con sus divisiones.

Había tres colores para cada individuo en el grupo. La corbata naranja de un hombre de cabello oscuro probaba que él era Ingeniero, mientras que la corbata violeta de la dama morena indicaba que pertenecía a la Taumaturgia. La corbata verde en la dama rubia indicaba que era empleada en la división de Ciencia. No era raro ver grupos de diferentes divisiones juntos en los descansos y horas libres, especialmente después de que muchos tuvieron que cambiar a diferentes secciones con la significante pérdida de personal; la reserva robótica ayudaba a estabilizar la falta de personal en las instalaciones.

Un cuarto empleado pasó mientras que uno de los robots de Chaldea giró hacía el corredor más adelante. El top de esta era notablemente diferente al de sus compañeros, mientras que pasaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa. Su top oscuro era único e indicaba su posición como Operador de Leyshift, con el color de su división llevada en el frente y en las mangas. El turquesa se separaba de la camisa oscura con grises tenues, con el logo de Chaldea presente en la parte superior del brazo y la cremallera. Aunque había otros uniformes dentro de la organización, aquellos eran llevados solo por individuos importantes de cada división.

Uno de esos individuos caminaba hacía el ya mencionado grupo con una nueva sirviente a su lado.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

_**Primer Fragmento: La Revelación Francesa**_

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

Sin siquiera dudarlo, el grupo se hizo hacia el lado derecho del pasillo mientras un par de individuos se acercaban. El dúo consistía de un hombre joven de ojos verdes que cargaba una pila de libros, y una joven que llevaba consigo una enorme bandera adornada. Su gran cabellera rubia estaba atada en unas trenzas que llegaban hasta sus muslos, lo que hacía que la coleta naranja del hombre se viera minúscula en comparación. Su larga, blanca bata de laboratorio llevaba consigo un diseño turquesa al frente, que iba acompañada con blanquecinas botas, pantalones y guantes.

En un fuerte contraste, la joven de ojos azules claros estaba cubierta en un azul marino, yendo desde sus leggings hasta su camiseta. Su capa era de un color similar salvo por las cruces blancas que la adornaban, y la parte superior de la misma. La reluciente armadura plateada cubría mayor parte de sus brazos y el torso, con botas que hacían juego con la protección en su cabeza, las cuales eran de un material parecido. Una espada adornada colgaba de su cadera, que apenas se podía observar bajo la gran capa.

El grupo de empleados giraron sus cabezas al unísono mientras ellos pasaban, pero continuaron caminando. Rápidamente se miraron los unos a los otros y empezaron a susurrar en emoción. Lentamente, la rubia acorazada miró, giró su cabeza hacía el grupo que se alejaba y sonrío ligeramente, cosa que nadie notó, a excepción de su compañero. Ella rápido volvió su cabeza al darse cuenta que él había dejado de hablar.

─Me disculpo, Doctor Roman. Simplemente los escuché hablar de mí─. La joven explicó.

─Espero que no haya sido nada negativo─, él declaró, mirando de reojo hacía atrás.

─Oh, nada de ello. Estaban emocionados de verme─. La joven sonreía resplandecientemente.

El hombre rió ligeramente. ─ ¿Puedes culparlos? ¡No es todos los días que ves a la famosa Santa Jeanne d'Arc en persona!

La Ruler devolvió la sonrisa. -Supongo que es verdad. Aunque, preferiría que no me llamaran una santa... Me disculpo por la interrupción. ¿Qué decías?

─Ah, simplemente estaba parloteando. Hemos tenido una suerte terrible hasta la última semana. Normalmente el sistema genera _craft coins_ o esencias de memoria para los sirvientes... ¡pero pensar que llegaría un sirviente de tal prestigio tan pronto después del Rey Arturo es increíble!, ¡agosto va mejorando! ─. Exclamó el hombre que se acompañaba con gestos de su brazo libre.

─Por favor, me estás avergonzando─. Dijo Jeanne firmemente, aunque con una sonrisa tímida.

─Perdón, perdón─, Roman dijo rápido. ─Normalmente sería Gudao el que haría de guía y los elogiaría, pero como dijo en la cámara de invocación, tenía que encargarse de una emergencia en el campo de entrenamiento. Ah, me estoy dejando llevar. ¡Ya hemos llegamos a tu cuarto!

El doctor se detuvo y utilizó su mano libre para extraer una tarjeta de su bolsillo. La sostuvo sobre un escáner al lado de la puerta, recibiendo un _beep_ automatizado como respuesta, seguido de una luz verde brillando con vida. La puerta se deslizó mientras el hombre le entregaba la llave electrónica a su compañera, la cual ella tomó con elegancia asintiendo ligeramente.

─Tenemos extras en caso de que pierdas la tuya. A pesar de que imagino lo fácil que es entrar en forma espiritual al cuarto cerrado, nos gusta asegurar la calidad de vida de nuestros invitados-. Dijo Roman antes de sonreír. ─Si necesitas algo, hay un intercomunicador en cada cuarto. Los paquetes de información y los mapas están en el cajón que está junto a tu cama. Gudao te dará un tour cuando termine la montaña de papeleo que probablemente se haya acumulado. ¡De verdad espero con ansias trabajar contigo! ─

Con eso, el Doctor Roman asintió y volvió hacía los pasillos. Justo antes de entrar a su cuarto, ella sonrió felizmente cuando lo vio murmurando sobre reprender a Gudao por hacerlo sentir como el gerente de un hotel. La puerta rápidamente se cerró tras ella.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

Los cuartos de cada sirviente eran idénticos al cuarto del Maestro Gudao; la mayoría pertenecía a los otros candidatos para maestros, los cuales perecieron durante el incidente en Fuyuki, mientras que el resto de cuartos permanecían disponibles. Algunos simplemente no se usaban debido a la sobrestimación de la organización por el número de maestros que podrían requerir en el futuro, sumando un total de unos cientos. Algunos sirvientes gigantes y otros parientes tuvieron que tomar estancia otro lugar o volverse ''creativos'' con el tamaño de los cuartos.

El cuarto mismo estaba casi vacío salvo por algunos muebles. La cama era simple y era acompañada con dos almohadas suaves. La parte trasera se arqueaba formando unos puntos de apoyo laterales, pero el frente carecía de este diseño en favor de dos patas robustas. Las cobijas era todas blancas para hacer juego con el resto de la habitación. Las baldosas suaves, pulidas y blancas relucían gracias a la iluminación que provenía del techo. Las luces eran de formas diferentes siendo barras rectangulares en uno de los lados y pentágonos al otro, ambas diseñadas simétricamente por razones de estilo. Ocasionalmente había plantas, aunque por simple capricho de querer decorar.

Algunas otras comodidades incluso se encajaban en el cuarto para hacerlo sentir menos como cuartel, el más notable siendo un pequeño dispensador que calentaba agua para hacer té o café. El intercomunicador y el cajón estaban adyacentes a la cama, una simple mesa de vidrio con un único soporte estaba pegada al muro del lado opuesto. Unas estanterías vacías se alineaban en el muro cerca de la puerta con una gran vitrina al otro lado. Junto a la vitrina había una puerta que llevaba a un baño privado, el cual tenía una ducha de vidrio, un lavabo y un inodoro occidental. De cualquier forma, el cuarto era, por no haber mejor definición, demasiado básico.

─Veamos...

Jeanne se sentó en la cama con una postura perfecta y un folleto en mano, tranquilamente tarareado para sí misma. Mantuvo su traje de batalla, aunque se había quitado la capa. Normalmente no había ropa disponible para sirvientes recién llegados, pero ella no le daba importancia ya que no esperaba tener tal lujo. Era lo suficientemente cortés que tal servicio le estuviera disponible, y le interesaba tener algo de ropa para ella después de haberla usado durante una guerra pasada.

Nunca se olvidaría de esa alma tan amable. -_Gracias por las memorias, Laeticia._

Sus pensamientos se fueron a lo que giraba una página para seguir con su lluvia de ideas para muebles. Estaba sorprendida de que además de ropa personalizada, Chaldea también tuviera un departamento de muebles, el cuál su propósito original era reparar los objetos dañados de sirvientes descuidados o furiosos; probablemente tenían en cuenta a los Berserker. Unos cuantos sirvientes habían levantado algunas quejas sobre lo simple que eran los cuartos y dieron muchas ideas para una expansión. O exigieron, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes.

De repente la pequeña rama de ingeniería se vió envuelta con trabajo, no es como si esos técnicos tuvieran mucho que hacer anteriormente. Supuso que podría pedir algunas cosas para su cuarto, pero no querría causarles inmensas cantidades de más trabajo. Ella sonrió ligeramente y pensó en la misteriosa naturaleza de los eventos a los cuales Roman llamó ''El huracán de muebles''.

La selección de muebles era sorprendentemente diversa, aunque estéticamente básica, es lo que se debía esperar; ellos eran técnicos primero, no artesanos. Ella solo estaba interesada en una mesa y algunas sillas, y también un soporte para así mantener su estandarte materializado. Seguramente lo último sería una petición que se podría hacer fácilmente. También esperaba que el departamento de ropa estuviera bien con su futura orden, aunque no serían tan complicadas. Era un chica simple después de todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave toque en la puerta. Ella miró a la pantalla del intercomunicador y notó que era más de las 2 de la tarde. ¿Se había quedado una hora viendo los muebles? Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro por su distracción y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras se preguntaba qué tan ocupado podría estar Gudao, pronto se preguntó de cuál sirviente era la señal que estaba fuera, parecía... familiar.

─ ¿Hola? ¿Cómo puedo ayu…─ La puerta se abrió tan rápido mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Al otro lado, con una sonrisa como un diamante estaba otra mujer con una larga y blanquecina cabellera, la cual colgaba de dos coletas. Dos flequillos enmarcaban su cara y sus ojos azul cristal. Llevaba un vestido de verano rojo, el cual exponía parte de sus brazos como porcelana. Una de sus piernas se cruzaba detrás de la otra, lo que hacía que sus zapatillas se alinearan perfectamente. La mujer en cuestión soltó una risilla y velozmente se inclinó hacía adelanta para abrazar a la sorprendida, pero feliz rubia.

─¡Vive la France~!─ Gritó felizmente la mujer mientras abrazaba a su amiga. ─ ¡Vine en el momento que me enteré de tu cuarto, Jeanne!

La doncella de Orleans sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. ─ ¡No sabía que también estabas aquí, Marie!, lo primero que hubiera hecho era ir a verte.

Marie se separó del abrazo, su sonrisa aún resplandecía. ─Oh, ¡Non non! No te preocupes, ¡apenas te estabas acomodando! No hay prisa... Aunque, debo decir que has tomado el consejo que te di en la singularidad con el corazón. Es bueno verte un poco menos seria.

─Me estoy acostumbrando a divertirme, pero creo que será mucho más fácil con caras familiares─, Jeanne asintió feliz. -¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí, Roman o el Maestro?

─Roman me dijo el número de tu cuarto cuando me tropecé con él, pero los rumores se mueven rápido por aquí. Uno de los empleados de Taumaturgia me contó de tu llegada. ¿Cabello naranja? ¿Ya hablaste con Gabrielle? Ella ayuda a operar el cuarto de invocación con Tesla cuando Gudao quiere intentar una invocaci... Oh, discúlpame, me estoy dejando llevar.

Jeanne rió antes de inclinar su cabeza pensando. –Ah, Supongo que ya lo saben todos ¿No?

Marie asintió entusiasmada. ─Gudao está demasiado ocupado gracias a Roman. Apuesto a que se disculpó firmemente por no haberte dado un merecido tour, ¿Verdad?

Jeanne asintió, Marie soltó una risilla antes de continuar. ─No sé qué pensar, trabaja demasiado a veces... ¡Así que me ofrecí para darte un tour! Pero antes, ¡algunos de los Sirvientes en mi salón están impacientes por conocerte! ¿Te importaría que nos desviáramos un poco para saludar?

Jeanne dejó salir una risilla mientras compraba una pequeña bolsa para la llave electrónica. ''Si ese es caso, por supuesto que iré. Tengo curiosidad de ver quienes serán mis nuevos compañeros".

─Una gran variedad, claro está, Marie dijo mientras daba un paso atrás. ─Puede que nos encontremos con algunos en el camino, la mayoría de sirvientes están repartidos por toda Chaldea haciendo sus cosas.

Marie giró y dio un pequeño salto. Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron de par en par mientras seguía a su amiga por el pasillo, la puerta de cuarto cerrándose tras ellas. ─Sentí la leve presencia de una cierta cantidad de Sirvientes, pero apenas puedo detectar en estas instalaciones. ¿Exactamente cuántos hay en Chaldea?

La chica de cabello blanco llevó un dedo hacía sus labios pensativa antes de sonreír y girar hacía su amiga. ─Creo que eres la _sexagésima quinta_. ¡Venga vamos! ¡Quiero mostrarte el salón!

La rubia joven se tomó un momento para apaciguar la repentina declaración.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

Jeanne tomó otro momento para arreglar su mandíbula una vez había llegado al salón. Decir que esta habitación era como el resto en Chaldea era degradarla por mucho. Cualquiera pensaría que, si no fuera por la gran puerta Chaldeana que servía como entrada, habrían entrado a un palacio, el cuál podría albergar cientos de personas.

Largas cortinas rojas enmarcaban la gran ventana que llevaban al nevado paisaje montañoso. Con diseños idénticos. Sofás rojos con mesas de vidrio se posicionaban cerca de la ventana. Había largas columnas junto al exterior del salón que parecían ser de mármol de imitación. Entre ellas colgaban grandes pinturas de diferentes procedencias.

Sillas de madera oscura adornadas con tapices rojos estaban colocadas en pequeños grupos acompañadas de divanes entre las ventanas y el área de comida. Asientos dobles con el mismo tapiz y color caoba creaban filas que dividían el salón principal del área de comida. El mismo diseño de las sillas era usado para mesas con las que hacían juego en la sección de los asientos dobles. Juzgando por el número de asientos y el espacio libre, el salón podría albergar cientos de invitados si se añadieran más sillas.

Grandes candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo en la parte central, iluminando el salón con un sabe resplandor. La alfombra roja que cubría el suelo estaba decorada con hermosos diseños dorados. El lado izquierdo del cuarto contaba con un pequeño bar de mármol negro. Adyacente al bar había una puerta que presumiblemente llevaba a la cocina mediante un pequeño pasillo, cerca del cual se llegaba a los baños de lujo. Música clásica se tocaba desde el gran piano de cola en el centro del salón debajo de un candelabro, lo cual creaba una atmosfera sofisticada.

Probablemente, este salón fue el resultado de lo que se conoce como "El huracán de muebles", del cual le habían comentado antes. De dónde la división de logística se las arregló para conseguir tanto material era algo que no ella no podía entender, e hizo una nota mental de investigar sobre ello más tarde; sabía que tenían grandes reservas, pero esto requería demasiado. Mientras Jeanne arreglaba su compostura, Marie saltaba unos pasos más adelante, girando y riendo con sus brazos abiertos hacía arriba.

─ ¡Bienvenida al Salón De Marie! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

─Es... increíble, Marie,- Jeanne suspiraba en admiración. ─Se siente tan… regio.

─Y cómo puedes ver, sus malos hábitos de gastar sí que eran ciertos, ¿No te parece, _Santa_ Jeanne d'Arc? ─ Una dulce voz masculina hizo eco de detrás del piano.

La cara de Marie pronto se volvió como uno de los tapices. ─ ¡Amadeus! ¡Cómo te atreves! ─

La música del piano lentamente se detuvo, acompañado por una suave risa mientras que el hombre se levantaba mostrándose. Una chaqueta púrpura con adornos y botones dorados cubría una camisa con patrones decorados sobre ella. Él se limpió las manos suavemente con un pañuelo, el cuál regresó a uno de los bolsillos en sus pantalones blancos. Retirándose del piano, hizo una reverencia. Tras hacer el gesto, se aseguró de que su rubio cabello plateado seguía en su lugar antes de sonreír con sus afilados ojos verdes. Jeanne devolvió la sonrisa a su antiguo compañero, e hizo una pequeña cortesía.

─Es un gusto volver a verte, Jeanne─ Dijo Mozart, afecto en su voz.

─El gusto es mío, Mozart─ Dijo Jeanne con el mismo tono.

─ ¡Non non! ¡No debéis ignorar a la reina! ─ Dijo Marie, cruzando sus brazos, lo cual divirtió al hombre.

─ ¿Ignorarte, madame? ¿Cómo podríamos? ─ Preguntó otra voz masculina, la cual carecía de emoción.

Jeanne giró hacía los individuos que venían del bar, ambos iban vestidos con un diseño similar al de Mozart, pero el hombre con el cabello blanco llevaba una chaqueta negra en contraste al largo cabello rubio y chaqueta cian de su compañero. Jeanne reconoció a sus antiguos adversarios, pero a diferencia de su campaña con Gudao en Francia, no había tensión en el ambiente. Ésta vez, todos eran camaradas viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

─Así que estaré trabajando con ustedes dos. Un gusto conocerlos bajo condiciones más amigables, Sr. Sanson y d'Eon.

─No hay por qué ser tan formal, Jeanne─. Dijo Sanson, con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba, apenas.

─Por supuesto. Ya que estás aquí, ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ─ Preguntó amablemente d'Eon.

─Agua estaría bien, gracias─, dijo Jeanne. El agente francés hizo una reverencia y se retiró a traer la orden. ─Veo que tienes algunos sirvientes para ti, Maestra Marie.

Marie sonrió a la observación. ─Que quede claro que lo hacen por su propia cuenta. También les gusta quedarse, ya que otros sirvientes disfrutan la atmósfera de lujo que ofrecemos para relajarse o para cenar. Como he hecho desde su fundación, hago todo lo que puedo para mostrarles la verdadera elegancia de Francia.

─Afortunadamente hizo que sólo se comiera dos veces al día en la cafetería─. Añadió Sanson. ─Ahora mismo estamos en horas libres, así que sirve como salón, pero mayormente usamos el tiempo para atender a los clientes cuando no hay ninguna misión.

─Afortunadamente tenemos muchas personas que están dispuestas a ayudar. La mayoría son cocineros de Chaldea, pero algunos sirvientes también tendieron una mano─, exclamó Marie con una mirada fantasiosa. ─Tamamo y Boudica hacen un trabajo excelente, pero la comida de Emiya es como para morirse. Te los presentaría, pero están ocupados haciendo preparaciones y el inventario semanal─.

─Podrás probar sus comidas ésta noche. ¡Très bon, de Calidad Francesa!, agregó d'Eon, sosteniendo un vaso de vino lleno de agua con hielo el cual Jeanne tomó agradecida.

─Relajémonos y hablemos un rato mientras te terminas el agua, ¡Y entonces con gusto te daré el tour! ─ Proclamó Marie mientras tomaba la muñeca de la santa. Con un alegre tarareo, la llevó hacía la ventana, mientras que los tres hombre agitaban sus cabezas y regresaban a sus actividades. Conociendo a su jefa, más o menos, iban a hablar hasta la hora de cenar sin parar.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo con Astolfo? ¿Es como lo recuerdas?

La santa rió, aunque en sus ojos se notaban algo de molestia. ─Energético como siempre, sin ninguna duda. No pensé que iba a estar aquí.

─ ¿Enserio? Me imaginé que iría directo a ti el momento que se diera cuenta que estabas... espera, que estoy diciendo, ¡Eso fue lo que hizo anoche en la cena! Tonto de mí.

Después de reír con Marie, Jeanne sonrió y continuó tarareando para sí misma mientras colocaba nuevas prendas de ropa en su closet. Ahora mismo tenía puesta la primera, que era una camisa formal blanca sin mangas con una corbata negra, acompañada con unos shorts oscuros que apenas llegaban a la mitad de su muslo. Leggings negros completaban las ropas cómodas que llevaba en una guerra pasada, y parecía algo fácil de pedir. Había pasado un día desde que llegó y sus primeras cuatro prendas habían llegado exactamente como quería.

Probablemente era porque había sido invocada en una temporada tranquila, con Arturia llegando antes que ella apenas hace una semana después de haberse completado una Singularidad importante. La santa se había conocido con el Rey de los Caballeros después de la cena de ayer, y a pesar de que algunos sirvientes las molestaban diciendo que se parecían, ambas empezaron con el píe derecho. Hoy también se iban a encontrar para la cena para conocerse mejor, aunque sus amigos Diarmuid y Emiya estarían con ellas. Al menos estaba conociendo a otros sirvientes rápido.

La reina estaba sentada en la cama en su atuendo de batalla, jugando felizmente con sus pies mientras observaba la última prenda que yacía en la cama. Además de su gran sombrero rojo que estaba a su lado, había un vestido azul sin tirantes que saltaba a la vida. La Rider vio entre Jeanne y el vestido, viendo el diseño de flores cosido. Mientras la Doncella de Orleans terminaba de arreglar y colocar el tercer set, Marie dejó salir una risa, haciendo que la Ruler mirara hacía su amiga.

─ ¿Qué es tan divertido?

─ Ah, mon amie... Es que nunca pensé que mi santa amiga conseguiría algo tan... revelador.

Jeanne se sonrojó a lo que Marie sostenía el vestido con una sonrisa presumida. La reina volvió a reír. ─Sin tirantes... e incluso una pequeña curva alrededor. Entre esto y lo que llevas puesto... ¡oh por dios, mi querida Jeanne~!

─Era algo que tenían de serie que solo necesitaba pocos ajustes─, la santa respondió rápidamente. ─No quería darles más trabajo de lo necesario─.

─Sólo te estaba molestando─. La Rider exhaló y sacudió su cabeza un poco. ─ ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que eres muy seria? ¡Sólo relájate y diviértete! ¡Estás en Chaldea!

─Hablamos de esto ayer, Marie. Me animo a intentarlo─, recordó la santa con una sonrisa. ─Espero con ansias la reunión de ésta noche─.

─ ¡Espero que vaya bien! El Rey Arturo es algo interesante─. Mientras reía, Marie le entregó el vestido a Jeanne para acomodarlo.

─Tiene una presencia demasiado regia, como pensaba, pero lo que me sorprende es que no sea un hombre─. Dijo Jeanne mientras colocaba el vestido en el armario.

─Para ser justo, ¿Cuántos están sorprendidos que el pequeño Astolfo no sea mujer?

Jeanne rió mientras Marie miraba la hora. Con una sonrisa y un zumbido, se puso de pie y recogió su sombrero. ─ ¡Gracias por dejarme pasar el tiempo contigo! Te veo luego en el salón, ¿Oui oui? ¡Hay una singularidad de la cuál tengo que ocuparme! No debería tardarse.

La doncella de Orleans asintió y sonrió. ─Cuídate, Marie.

─ ¡Eso es fácil! ¡Las salidas de reabastecimiento de ''Quantum Piece'' son asuntos sencillos! ─. Marie rió mientras saltaba hacía la puerta. Se abrió rápidamente, pero la Rider se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás. ─ ¡Hasta luego, Jeanne! ¡Vive la France~!

La puerta se cerró como se abrió detrás de la Rider, dejando a una Ruler confundida detrás. Jeanne parpadeó mientras pensaba sobre lo que Marie había dicho, lo que la confundía aún más. ¿No había dicho la Reina que era una singularidad? El cambio de la terminología la confundía, pero ya era muy tarde como para preguntarle. Jeanne se hizo una nota mental: debía preguntarle a alguien luego. Pero primero tenía una reunión con Shakespeare en la biblioteca de la que se debía ocupar; afortunadamente, el poeta parecía estar realmente interesado en arreglar sus actos pasados contra ella.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

─Ah sí… a veces a nuestra encantadora reina le encanta decir las cosas a la ligera.

Chevalier d'Eon, en su uniforme del salón estaba junto al sofá en el que Jeanne se estaba relajando. Ella tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua antes de dejarlo en la mesa. Los copos de nieve se reflejaban en sus ojos mientras miraba al Saber rubio, quien esperaba pacientemente que continuara. Asintiendo, Jeanne puso sus manos en su regazo mientras el Saber femenino aclaraba su garganta suavemente.

─Gudao fue enviado a una singularidad menor. No son un peligro para la humanidad como las principales, pero tienen el potencial de serlo si no se solucionan.

-Creo que ella lo llamó una salida de reabastecimiento.

El saber asintió. ─Así es como se le dice normalmente. Chaldea está alejado del resto del mundo, así que singularidades pequeñas son la mejor forma de traer diferentes recursos. Cualquier cosa: desde comida hasta materiales de construcción se pueden hacer rayshift a Chaldea, todo gracias al jugueteo de Da Vinci.

─ ¿Estaría bien decir que no son materiales normales los que se requieren? ─ preguntó la doncella mientras miraba a Sanson. Estaba arreglando algo cerca de la entrada del salón.

─Creo que hoy había más oportunidades de conseguir Quantum Piece para usarlo luego.

Marie había hablado sobre el Quantum Piece, pero nunca dijo para que se usaban. Ambas habían charlado sobre los revolucionarios generadores de tecmaturgia que Chaldea usaba para proveer a los sirvientes de energía mágica, y el QP fue mencionado como derivado del proceso y creador de sobras. Aparte de eso, sabía muy poco sobre el QP, eran pequeños cristales de maná que también se podrían recolectar de anomalías. Jeanne suspiró y suprimió una risa al mismo tiempo; Marie era demasiado vivaz, cambiaba de temas muy rápido.

Se hizo una nota mental; iba a aprender de ello más tarde, ya que el Saber parecía tenía algunas cosas por terminar en el bar. ─Gracias por las respuestas, lo aprecio.

Él hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa. ─No es nada, Jeanne. Me aseguraré de molestar a Marie por no explicarle bien las cosas a nuestra querida santa.

Mientras que el Saber regresaba al bar, Jeanne giró hacía la ventana y disfrutó el caer de la nieve. Tenía mucho tiempo para aprender sobre esta guerra, pero también podría disfrutar las circunstancias en las que estaba; comparando en la que participó, el número de aliados no tenía precedentes. La oportunidad de conocer diferentes sirvientes sin querer rajarse las gargantas era una oportunidad increíble y conmovedora como el crear su propia vida relajada.

Jeanne nunca se arrepintió de las decisiones que hizo en el pasado, ni de las decisiones que tomó. Siguió su camino y fue reconocida como una santa, incluso si ella no se veía a sí misma como una. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba _''qué hubiera pasado si''_, como lo hizo en su caminata hacía la hoguera en su último día, pero hizo sus decisiones sin dudarlo. Aquí, sólo había un horario flexible y una rara oportunidad de intentar cosas diferentes. Había mucho que hacer, pero el donde empezar era una incógnita.

Como católica, podría ayudar con cualquier ceremonia religiosa en las instalaciones. Aunque era buena idea, estaba un poco reservada al saber que Amakusa era quien estaba a cargo de los católicos. Pero tal vez ese Ruler, como muchos otros de los que escuchó estaban aquí, había tomado bien la idea de una segunda oportunidad. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso teniendo en cuenta de quien más aquí sinceramente mantenía la distancia. Aun así, la idea de crear algo para sí misma entre tantos conocidos, viejos y nuevos, era demasiado tentador...

...Y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar las muchas posibilidades en las cuales pasar el tiempo; ¿Tal vez debería encontrar un hobby?

Mientras detenía sus meditaciones momentáneamente, ella disfrutaba la repentina brisa que hacía arremolinar la nieve ante ella. Chaldea era un cambio de escenario interesante comparado a los lugares en los que ha estado, en silencio recordó sobre la última vez que había disfrutado ver la nieve; era más fácil desde la tranquila paz regalada por el salón. Sólo pasos hacían eco en el casi silencioso salón mientras observaba a la descendente serenidad. Cuando llegó, estaba preocupada que los robots de las instalaciones estuvieran ocupados limpiando, pero estaba sorprendida con la eficiencia en la que habían terminado el trabajo.

Pronto, sintió la presencia de un nuevo sirviente entrado al salón, aunque no se giró. Sólo escuchó al Assassin recibirlo. ─Buenas tardes, Mozart.

─Igualmente, Sanson. Veo que estás cambiando el tablero y las cartas por Marie.

─Si no lo hago se quejará de que está muy cansada después del reabastecimiento. Sabes cómo se pone.

La risa de ambos hombres le trajo una sonrisa. ─Es encantadora a su manera.

Unos pasos lentamente se movieron hacía el centro del salón, seguido por el sonido de la ropa moviéndose, mientras Mozart se sentaba ante el piano. El compositor empezó a tocar rápidamente unas escalas por simple hábito. El Caster comúnmente se adelantaba a calentar para ver como la selección de canciones de Marie se escuchaba ante su oído bien entrenado. Cada lista antes de la cena duraba diez minutos y servía como llamado a los aperitivos que pronto estarían listos. Después de eso, el sistema de sonido del salón tocaría su propia lista de música para dejarlo disfrutar su cena, usualmente junto a sus compatriotas. Después de la última cena, Jeanne estaba más convencida de todo lo que Marie había planeado para la organización.

Con sus escalas completas, se puso a tocar la primera pieza, lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Jeanne. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus expresiones mientras memorias de la Gran guerra del Santo Grial se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Había muchas cosas que alegremente olvidaría de ese conflicto, pero también había memorias que estaba feliz de haber vivido. Con calma, y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se encontraron moviéndose en sincronía con la sonata de Mozart. No vió ni los copos de nieve cayendo, ni su reflejo en la ventana, sino un pintoresco camino en el campo, acompañado de planicies herbosas.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

_Aún faltaban muchas horas para que llegaran al borde, y la Ruler aún seguía un poco tensa. Gentilmente volvió a esconder su gran cabellera trenzada tras su camisa formal, ya que el fuerte viento la descolocaba de su posición. Era la ropa que Laetcia tenía a mano, y aunque revelaba más de lo necesario, la santa lo encontró cómodo. En silencio, se recostó detrás del parabrisas de la furgoneta verde, cuidadosa de que nada de tierra cayera en su ropa. La joven estudiante había sido demasiado generosa en permitirle tomar posesión de su cuerpo, lo menos que podía hacer era respetar a su huésped._

_Las cajas de madera crujían mientras metía el cuaderno de matemáticas en su maleta. El sol se ponía en el horizonte detrás de nubes separadas, Girando su cabeza, ella miró el camino admirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que dejaron esos campos dorados de trigo, aquellos momentos de paz eran escasos. El poder apreciarlos, incluso con la tormenta que se acercaba, le trajo serenidad. Inspirada, como la curiosidad de querer saber más, sintió la apremiante ambición de su huésped._

_Jeanne ya estaba enterada de las peculiaridades de Laeticia, especialmente sobre los ligeros nervios al estar cerca de hombres atractivos de su edad. Afortunadamente, lo que sintió era más afectuoso. Era algo que sentía en ella, similar a sus experiencias pasadas cantando himnos y rezando al señor. Con un suspiro gratificado, cedió, y lentamente empezó a cantar la primera canción que su huésped recordaba entre sus favoritas._

_Mientras el viento se precipitaba, las palabras de una canción religiosa dejaron sus labios. Empezó suave, pero pronto su voz se alzó mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Sus ojos pasaban por el terreno, de vez en cuando volviendo al sol que se ponía. Los autos que pasaban fallaban en hacerla parar, mientras seguía cantando para ella. Después de unos minutos, la canción finalizó, la rubia sonrió con afecto mientras suspiraba. Consideró la posibilidad de cantar como un pasatie-_

─_Disculpe señorita, ¿de casualidad es usted un ángel?_

_Un sonrojo se posó en su cara en lo que miraba hacía el parabrisas; había olvidado que la pequeña ventana estaba abierta. El hombre la miró con una chispa de admiración a través del retrovisor, mientras seguía conduciendo. _─_La lluvia debió empezar hacer horas, pero en vez de eso las nubes se fueron dejando a la vista la puesta del sol... y de repente empiezas a cantar Ave María mejor que cualquier opera que haya visto._

_Con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo, ella sacudió su cabeza. _─_No soy ningún ángel, pero gracias por las palabras._

─_Debería ser yo quien te agradezca por tal actuación_─,_ el hombre rió mientras tocaba su gorra en muestra de alabanza. _─_Apagué la radio para escucharte mejor. ¿Seguirás cantando? Me encantaría seguir escuchando. ¡Es una voz única!_

_El hombre había sido más que generoso por llevarla a Trifas, a pesar de tener que ir en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. En silencio, pensó que sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y devolver el favor. Asintiendo ligeramente, ella volvió su mirada a la puesta del sol. Se recostó y suspiró, mentalmente pasando entre las que canciones que Laeticia sabía. Aún faltaba mucho para llegar a Trifas, y podría descansar de ese libro de matemáticas._

_Lentamente, sus labios se empezaron a mover en lo que lentamente cerraba sus ojos._

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

─ ¿Disfrutando tanto como nosotros, Jeanne~?

La voz de Marie sacó a la santa de su ensueño. Mientras que la reina reía junto al sofá, Jeanne se sonrojó y miro hacia ella a lo que empezaron varios aplausos. Mozart había dejado de tocar para darle una ovación, a quien se le unió d'Eon y Sanson desde sus respectivos sitios. En silencio le agradeció al señor que nadie más las había observado, o le hubiera dado más vergüenza. Aun así, la gran sonrisa de Marie era capaz de seguir haciéndola sonrojar.

─No te tardaste, Marie─. Sus intentos por desviar el tema fallaron.

La reina tarareó un afirmativamente antes de guiñarle a su amiga. ─Sabes, si hubieras cantado más fuerte hubieras atraído a Nero y Elizabeth a una batalla de canto.

─Y Jeanne ganaría sin problemas─, añadió Sanson riendo. Había empezado a trabajar en las decoraciones cerca el piano de Mozart.

Marie giró los ojos. ─Pedirles que cantaran fue el peor error que hecho como Manager...

Jeanne parpadeó. ─_ ¿De verdad son tan malas?_

─Ah estoy divagando, mon amie...Tu voz es tan preciosa como siempre, ¡lo que es perfecto porque hay algo que quería pedirte! ─. Exclamó Marie feliz, con los tres Sirvientes volviendo a ver a Jeanne. En su interior retrocedió, más que de los nervios que de curiosidad, pero por afuera se mantuvo firme. Había muchas cosas a las que se podría referir dependiendo el contexto. Marie se inclinó sobre el sofá y susurro en el oído de su amiga mientras el resto del salón sonrió a la reacción de Jeanne.

─ ¿Q-quieres que haga **qué?** ─Exclamó Jeanne, con más fuerza de lo que quería, regañándose por dejar que Marie la atrapara con la guardia baja. Un servant con la piel bronceada y cabello blanco, con un traje de chef observó desde las puertas de la cocina antes de levantar los hombros y regresar a su trabajo.

─No te hagas la tímida, absurdité... Aunque no hubieras cantado aquí, era tan claro como el día. ¡Te vi escaparte durante la campaña en Francia pensando que no te oiríamos! ¡Incluso los hymnos para purificar a Siegfried! ─ Declaro Mozart con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¡Lo haces increíble y casi nadie lo sabe! ─, agregó Marie feliz. ─ ¡Te ayudaría a relajarte un poco! ¡Rompe el hielo incluso antes de la reunión!, ¡estarás increíble!

Marie resplandecía hacía su amiga, y Jeanne se movió un poco incomoda por la repentina petición. La reina suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga. ─Lo siento, es demasiado pronto, ya que llegaste ayer... pero esa actuación no ayudó a nuestro deseo, ¿podrías pensarlo?

─Te preferiríamos antes que a Nero o Elizabeth.

─Aún creo que Nero canta decente.

Mientras los hombres discutían entre ellos, Jeanne se movió un poco en su asiento mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Nunca había pensado en cantar en frente de un público, ni mucho menos un salón lleno de Espíritus Heroicos. Su actuación al conductor era algo completamente diferente. Había sido una simple campesina siguiendo su corazón y la palabra del señor. Al menos, eso es lo que solía ser antes de volverse una santa y un espíritu heroico.

Pero la posibilidad estaba ahí. Disfrutaba cantar, especialmente después de su tiempo con Laeticia. El repertorio de la amable jovencita aún estaba en su memoria, y sería una gran manera de honrarla. Cantar era un talento increíble, un hobby para mucho, lo que podría ser un paso firme para crear algo para ella en Chaldea. También estaba el hecho de traer una sonrisa a los demás, especialmente a sus amigos... tal vez...

─Lo haré, Marie. Cantaré antes de cenar─, dijo Jeanne a la emoción de Marie. Incluso los otros encargados empezaron a hablar con entusiasmo. ─Y bueno... también ésta noche.

Marie estaba incluso más emocionada con la idea de que quería empezar tan pronto, al menos hasta que Jeanne alzó una mano. ─Pero solo con una condición, si me lo permites...

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

Jeanne se miró en el espejo del baño de damas. Se sonrojó, no es que el vestido no le quedara. El vestido azul sin tirantes llegaba hasta los pulidos y brillantes tacones, lo que apenas mostraba nada por debajo. Marie le había prestado algunas ornamentas, dos brazaletes gemelos, al igual que un hermoso collar con una cruz que Jeanne había elegido de la colección. No estaba sorprendida de ver que su amiga tenía tanta joyería, y una habitación tan lujosa.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, mon amie? ─ Preguntó su amiga desde la recién abierta puerta.

Jeanne se giró con una sonrisa. ─Nervios de último minuto, supongo... voy a estar bien.

─Es raro verte nerviosa.

─Tendré que contarte sobre Laeticia─. Mencionó Jeanne con una sonrisa, intentando desvanecer su malestar.

Marie asintió y dio un guiño tranquilizador antes de cerrar la puerta. Respirando lentamente, Jeanne reafirmo su compostura mientras se volvía al espejo. Aunque lo había pensado, aún sentía que se apresuró sin conocer la situación; ahora era la cantante de un salón antes de cenar, y hoy sería su debut. En un reloj cercano la hora era casi las siete, lo que simbolizaba que ya era la hora.

─_No hay vuelta atrás_ ─, pensó mientras recogía la carpeta que estaba al lado del lavabo prístino. Dió un último respiro antes de salir del baño y entrar en un corredor que salía hacía salón cerca del bar. Unas pinturas colgaban entre ella y el ahora ávido salón. Su duda regresó lentamente al escuchar su futura audiencia, y se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Su meditación apenas duró unos segundos antes de sentir un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo.

Miró hacía atrás y se encontró con la tranquilizadora sonrisa burlona y los ojos grises de Emiya. Se habían conocido antes cuando se tomó un descanso de la cocina, aunque hablarían mucho más en la cena. Se había cambiado su traje de chef por un esmoquin negro que hacía juego con su corbata. Su cabellera blanca estaba suavemente echada hacía atrás en contraste a su viejo estado desordenado.

─Vaya, vaya... ¿Miedo escénico, Señorita Jeanne? ─ Pregunto Emiya entretenido.

Jeanne sonrió y asintió. ─Un poco, pero estaré bien... he pasado por cosas peores─.

─Como todos... ─ El hombre dejó una risa, ─Por lo que he escuchado en la cocina, será fenomenal.

Jeanne miró hacia adelante y con la confianza renovada, caminó hacía el salón. Observó hacía el vibrante vestido rojo de un hombro que llevaba la reina mientras hablaba con Mozart. Marie la encontró en el escenario desde el piano, encendió el micrófono y lo tocó para llamar la atención del salón. La charla se disminuyó mientras todos miraban hacía la encargada del salón, quien sonreía cálidamente.

─Gracias por vuestra atención. ¡Es mi placer anunciarles la apertura sorpresa de hoy y próximas noches! Nuestra nueva aliada y nuestra santa bendita, Jeanne d'Arc, quien cantará para nosotros ésta noche.

Con un gesto de su mano, todas las miradas se pusieron en Jeanne, pero ésta vez no retrocedió. Justo como la otra noche, el salón estaba lleno de sirvientes y empleado a la par, pero aún sobraban muchas mesas. Con una sonrisa confiada, caminó hacía el piano donde estaba Mozart con el micrófono. El compositor sonrió y asintió mientras ella se acercaba al escenario. Algunos acompañantes se murmuraban mientras Jeanne abría la carpeta en el atril.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

_Para la sorpresa de Marie, la condición era una simple petición para la primera canción. Gracias a Laeticia tenía más experiencia que antes cantando, especialmente en papel. La santa iba a seguir con su repentina decisión, pero iba a hacerlo bien. Y para eso, necesitaba una canción que conociera. Con la aprobación de Marie, la canción en cuestión se agregó al inició de la lista de reproducción de esa noche._

_La canción que Jeanne pidió era diferente a la que se encontró cantando a la interpretación de Mozart; era una coincidencia que también se supiera esa. De todo el repertorio en su memoria, ésta es con la que se sentía mejor. La misma canción que cantó en el camino a Trifas. La pregunta era, ¿el compositor ante ella estaría dispuesto a tocarla?_

─_Uno tiene que estar cómodo en su debut, ¿no? ¿Así que deseas que toquemos la pieza escrita por Schubert?__ Preguntó Mozart._

─_Me disculpo si tocar el trabajo de otro compositor te molesta__. Dijo Jeanne._

_Mozart sonrió. _─_Escuché que estuvo inspirado por mi trabajo, así que no puedo tomar ofensa. Aunque me da curiosidad... ¿Es porque la canción tiene relación con tu fe?_

_Una sonrisa se agració en su cara. _─_Mi huésped amaba ésta canción en particular. La tengo como memoria. Es una pieza maravillosa._

─_No puedo mofar sus gustos__─,__ Rió Mozart. _─_Claro, tocaré esto para ti. ¿Qué más si no fuera tocada por el original?_

_Jeanne sonrió felizmente._

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

* * *

Los dedos de Mozart hicieron un vals sobre el piano, tocando el S_i_ bemol mayor. Los ojos de algunos miembros de la audiencia se abrieron en anticipación al reconocer las notas, mientras que otros permanecieron inconscientes de ello. Jeanne esperó a la señal antes de respirar lentamente para no activar el micrófono. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos y dejó que su corazón liberara su voz.

_**Ave Maria**_

_**Jungfrau mild**_

_**Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen**_

_**Aus diesem Felsen star und wild**_

Era una canción adecuada para la piadosa Doncella de Orleans. Mientras continuaba cantando, la audiencia estaba cautivada por su voz. Emiya, inclinándose en el bar con una sonrisa burlona. D'Eon sonreía en estupor mientras limpiaba un vaso de vino. Tras él, Sanson llevaba una sonrisa más grande de lo que se atrevería a mostrar. Marie, sentada en una pose perfecta en un taburete, se limpió una pequeña lágrima que caía de su ojo.

Gudao estaba en la puerta, habiendo llegado un poco tarde gracias a unos archivos que se le habían presentado por el director no oficial. Se mantuvo con sus manos plegadas frente a su uniforme y sonrió, disfrutando de la voz de Jeanne que resonaba en el salón. Notó las miradas cautivadas e inspiradas de la organización mientras los dedos de Mozart danzaban a la par de la voz de Jeanne. Se agradeció no haberse perdido el debut sorpresa.

Mientras la canción llegaba a sus momentos finales, la santa observó hacía la audiencia y sintió su expresión resplandecer. Salvo por las miradas celosas de los que asumía, ahora eran sus rivales, el resto de las miradas que recibió era más de lo que se podía imaginar. Definitivamente podía hacer esto todas las noches si era lo que podía hacer por los demás.

_**Dem kind, das für den Vater fleht**_

_**Ave Maria**_

Jeanne rió e hizo una ovación con una sonrisa angelical hacía la ensordecedora audiencia.


	3. Fragmento 2: Fuego Aliado

Una flecha silbó a través del aire antes de empalarse en el centro de otro eje, el cual estaba alejado unos trescientos metros. Otro objetivo que estaba a cincuenta metros cerca del otro se iluminó antes de ser golpeado por una bola de fuego, para luego ser congelado por un segundo impacto. Era lo normal en el campo de tiro de Chaldea, un área exterior que se encontraba al ala norte de las instalaciones, donde los sirvientes podían practicar libremente sus habilidades de rango sin causar daño las instalaciones. La entrada se había renovado a partir de un garaje, donde antes llegaban suministros. Reconstruida con una gran lona, bancos, y varios casilleros, el garaje ahora servía como cobertizo para los sirvientes, que los cubría de los restos de los objetivos o cuando nevaba más de la cuenta.

El estallido de una llave de mecha precede a un tiro limpio entre tres objetos que se alinearon perfectamente en el momento preciso. Sonriendo, La portadora de un traje negro se reajusto la gorra sobre su negra cabellera, limpiando la nieve sobre el gran emblema dorado. Una banda roja sobre su gorra combinaba con la fluyente capa carmesí, la cual ondeaba por el viento a su izquierda, se sostenía en una medalla dorada. Riendo, observó los nuevos objetivos al alcance de su puerto.

Movió sus doradas botas devuelta a una posición balanceada antes de ajustar la katana a su izquierda. Un nuevo mosquete se materializó en al aire antes de agarrarlo con uno de sus guantes blancos, apuntando velozmente al nuevo objetivo antes de apretar el gatillo con elegancia y pericia. El arma liberó la carga explosiva con un estallido, rompiendo la garganta de la silueta forjada con magia de proyección.

Oda Nobunaga sonrió satisfecha. Había pasado solo un día desde que regresó de encargarse de una singularidad benigna en Australia con un pequeño equipo de sirvientes, así que aún imaginaba el blando despacho de enemigos mientras practicaba en el campo. Varios objetivos aparecieron frente a su puerto e imaginó que era similar al grupo de hombres lobo que intentó emboscar al grupo. Materializó varias llaves de mecha a la vez, agarrando dos mientras tres más flotaban cerca. En un coro de fuego orquestado, todos los mosquetes dispararon al unísono destruyendo los objetivos. Nobunaga carcajeaba ante su propia exhibición.

La Señora de la Guerra frunció el ceño al oír pasos acercarse desde atrás. Nobunaga estaba en el puerto más lejano hacía la izquierda, así que cualquiera que se acercara quería algo de ella. En el campo, normalmente significaba que alguien iba a retar a un duelo. Aunque para Nobunaga, normalmente no eran duelos, sino un Archer de ''verdad'' pasando solo para pensar en voz alta cómo un fusilero se pudo colar en las filas, sólo para hacer rechinar su paciencia.

Mientras pensaba en ambas posibilidades, se encontró ignorándolas cuando el sirviente simplemente se hizo en el puerto a su lado en vez de anunciar un duelo. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. Ya que los puertos no estaban divididos físicamente con barreras, podría ver quien había tomado lugar en el puesto a su lado, pero decidió que no valía la pena y que estaba desperdiciando tiempo de destrucción. Reajustando su posición con un pequeño suspiro, materializó un rifle y apunto hacía el primero de los objetivos y...

Tres estallidos en la barrera del sonido hicieron eco en el puerto a su lado.

* * *

**_¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨_**

_**Segundo Fragmento: Fuego Aliado**_

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la cabeza de los tres objetivos traqueteó de los impactos que se hundían claramente en el centro de cada uno. Tras haber recibido gran daño, sus objetivos empezaron a degradarse en la nada. No era una gran pérdida ya que proyectarlos era tarea sencilla; estaban diseñados para ser creados y destruidos sin ninguna complicación. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran los objetivos a los que ella quería disparar.

─Tienes agallas─, se quejó hacía el tirador.

Ajustando su postura, miró hacía origen de los sonidos y sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con otros ojos color turquesa bajo un sombrero negro occidental. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y, como si nada, reajustó su abrigo negro y el ondeante pañuelo rojo. Espuelas plateadas en botas marrones tintinearon cuando movió su pierna para enfundar su revolver con mango color perla. La funda estaba hecha de cuero refinado y colgaba de un cinturón de marfil combinando con el dobladillo de las botas. Una camiseta con patrones color bronce apenas cubría parte de sus pantalones azabaches, ambos descubiertos bajo el abrigo.

─Tienes que ser más rápida que eso─, rió el chico animado.

Nobunaga alzó una ceja hacía el ofensor antes de fruncir el sueño. ─Sólo es cortés pedir objetivos a tus compañeros antes de disparar, novato.

El joven sonrió en respuesta. ─Supongo que eso es un hola para ti también. No puedo discutir que sea un novato en Chaldea, Así que no me sorprende que aún tenga que conocer a mi compañera tiradora.

Oda gruñó. ─Tú rompiste el hielo, niño.

─Prefiero Billy The Kid ¿…Señorita? ─ Preguntó el vaquero alzando una ceja.

Los ojos de Oda se abrieron al reconocerlo. Un joven vaquero quien era veloz al disparar; el cómo no había reconocido al famoso Billy The Kid de inmediato, o haberlo visto en Chaldea en los tres meses que ha estado aquí era algo que no entendía. Culpó la forma en la que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, incluyendo las horas de comer. Se la pasaba meditando y limpiando sus rifles en su cuarto... o haciendo algunas bromas explosivas a cualquier sirviente y algunos humanos irritantes, claro está. Tal vez él debería ser el próximo en su lista.

─Oda Nobunaga.

─ ¡Vaya! ¿Uno de los señores de la guerra más importantes de Japón era una chica? ─ Billy dejó una pequeña risa.

Ojos rojos se ennegrecieron. ─Cuidado con lo que dices, vaquero. No soy el Demon Archer por nada.

Billy alzó sus manos en rendición, aunque su sonrisa seguía presente. ─Mi error. ¡No era mi intención pisar la serpiente! Lo siento. A veces me dejo llevar.

Oda resopló. Al menos no insistió con ello. ─Sólo no lo hagas.

─Trato, pero, ¿sabes qué? Me doy cuenta que, ya que aún no nos hemos presentando como se debe en los diez días que he estado aquí, y parece que nos hemos cruzado, ¿qué tal un tiroteo para liberar la tensión? ─. Billy sonrió.

Nobunaga sonrió. ─Bien por mí, viendo que no podemos pelear. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

The Kid miró hacía el campo de tiro observando los últimos objetivos que habían caído. Se señaló un descanso mientras que luces verdes se encendían por encima y robots colocaban nuevos. Ya que los objetivos se movían por un mecanismo simple creado por Da Vinci, los objetivos sólo se tenían que poner en los soportes. Esto permitía que todos, salvo por los magos que proyectaban los objetivos, disfrutaran de tiempo libre. Lo demás Servants ya estaban regresando al garaje, pero el par siguió de pie bajo las luces mientras Billy consideraba sus opciones.

Mientras tanto, Oda miraba impacientemente a uno de los robots clave de Chaldea. Un propulsor de maná por debajo lo mantenía a flote. Con manos de metal que sobresalían de la esfera central, tenía tres ojos que se ajustaban constantemente para centrarse en su tarea, siendo ésta el asegurar correctamente la estabilidad del objetivo en el soporte. Era de color azul marino como el resto de las unidades robóticas de Chaldea, aunque sus cuatro brazos podrían variar dependiendo de su tarea asignada. Este tenía un brazo de cuatro garras para un preciso agarre, el cual era el diseño standard.

Se preguntaba que hizo que los magos accedieran a tener esas máquinas, sin mencionar el mejorarlas a logros tecmatúrgicos. Por su experiencia, los magos aborrecían la tecnología, y aun así, estas instalaciones estaban llenas de comportamiento científico y personal del mismo. Roman a veces explicaba que su pura versatilidad y lealtad les había ganado, aunque ella pensaba que el antiguo director tenía que haber sido más convincente que eso. A pesar de lo que tomara, hacían cualquier tarea desde lavandería hasta limpieza, en un proceso automatizado que ninguna persona o sirviente tenía que hacer, y eso era algo que no se podía ignorar.

Hablando de ignorar, se rió, aunque no se disculpó cuando Billy aclaró su garganta por tercera vez. ─Entonces... Campo abierto. El mayor número de objetivos gana.

Nobunaga levantó una ceja. Ella no era de las que seguía las reglas de guerra, pero tenía una reputación que mantener. ─ ¿Alguna limitación?

─Sin fantasmas nobles... ni craft coins... Pura habilidad.

La expresión de Oda se mantuvo calculadora. Llevó su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y tomo la craft coin que estaba probando. Gudao se la había dado en la mañana, estaba dada la vuelta mostrando el logo de Chaldea en oro. El maestro lo hizo como un tipo de sorpresa, dejando que los sirvientes le dieran la vuelta para ver que tenía antes de que se pusieran a teorizar cuál era su propósito. A veces recibirían una nueva, y un sirviente al azar les pediría el probar sus cualidades.

Con un movimiento rápido, tiró la craft coin unos cinco centímetros en el aire, para luego tomarla por el lado opuesto y observar que mostraba a una Archer morena. Gudao pensaba que, juzgando por la imagen que mostraba la arquería japonesa tradicional, tenía algo que ver con la precisión. Tras dejar su craft coin favorita en su habitación (ya que llevar más de una neutralizaba sus efectos), había venido al campo para probarla. Nobunaga está sorprendentemente complacida descubrir que apuntar a objetivos móviles era un chiste cuando se combinaba con sus habilidades de tirador.

Una pena que no la usaría en este tiroteo... no es como si la necesitara. La coin cayó a sus pies mientras sonreía.

─ ¡Prepárate para perder!

* * *

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

─ ¡Dos objetivos, **Dos!**

La sonrisa que tenía el vaquero la irritaba hasta más no poder. ─ ¡Es imposible que no haya hecho trampa!

Nobunaga gruñía en frustración mientras se sentaba en medio de su cuarto. Pronto, gritó en frustración y cayó de espaldas en los tapetes de tatami que cubrían el piso; los habían conseguido de un reabastecimiento en vez de hacerlos. De cualquier forma, mantenía su cuarto vacío, ya que no le gustaba tener invitados aparte de Okita, o de vez en cuando a Benkei. Era la razón por la que solo tenía dos cojines para sentarse, uno de los cuales tiró por el cuarto hasta casi derribar los tabiques tradicionales de cuatro paneles. El objeto se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo de pie gracias al cofre en el lado opuesto.

La Señora de la Guerra miró hace el borde del contenedor, contemplando si debería usar su contrabando para hacer una bomba. Aunque sería algo entretenido para levantarse el ánimo, no quitaba el hecho de que una Archer veterana de Chaldea fuera derrotada por un novato. Tampoco ayudaba que él sólo tuviera un arma a su nombre mientras que ella tenía varias. Gruñendo y quejándose otra vez, escarbó en su cerebro algo que...

Hubo unos golpes irritados en la puerta. ─ ¿Te puedes calmar, Nobu? ¡Estoy intentado tomar mi siesta de la tarde!

Se mantuvo dónde estaba, sus cejas temblando ligeramente. ─ ¡Cállate, Okita! ¡Estoy enojada!

─Está claro... ─ Hubo una tos, probablemente con algo de sangre, lo que hizo a Nobunaga reír. ─Tienes que aprender a quejarte en silencio. Pero te agradezco que lo hagas ahora en vez de hacerlo en medio de la noche...

─También te quiero, maldito sicario... ─. La Archer gruñó sarcásticamente mientras los pasos de la Saber se alejaban.

Con esto fuera del camino, La Señora de la Guerra se sentó con un jadeo. Sacó la craft coin de su bolsillo y la tiró a la cama, haciendo nota de ponerla en su colección luego. Al menos eran del mismo tamaño, lo que hacía manifestarlas fácil. Tal vez debería conseguir un mostrador para guardarla.

El intercomunicador empezó a emitir un sonido, llamando su atención. Nobunaga gruñó mientras caminaba hacía el monitor y presionaba el botón más grande con más fuerza de la necesaria; afortunadamente la maquina era más que durable. La cara de Roman apareció en la pantalla, la cámara de invocación claramente en el fondo.

─ ¡Buenas tardes, Nobunaga!

─ ¿Qué tiene de buena? ─ Respondió La Señora de la Guerra sombría. El doctor se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza incómodamente junto su risa intranquila.

─Bueno... Tú segunda ascensión, si es que la quieres. No recuerdo a algún servant que no la quisiera.

El espíritu de la Archer se elevó a las grandes noticias. Ascender era el término que se usaba para el proceso de aumentar los límites de los sirvientes. Cada espíritu heroico tenía un límite, el cual se definía por su Saint Graph, pero este se podía incrementar con un finito número de aumentos. Usando materiales raros como catalizadores, Quantum Pieces, todo esto podía ser absorbido por su Saint Graph y mejorar sus habilidades. Era la forma de adaptar un sirviente a lo más cerca de su existencia, hecho posible por el conocimiento de Scathach, que permitió a Da Vinci incluirlo en el sistema de Fate.

Por supuesto, ningún sirviente diría que no el volverse más poderosos. ─ ¡Ya era hora! ¡Me empezaba a preguntar si os habías olvidado de mí!

Roman rió otra vez. ─Sí, bueno... Tus materiales son algo únicos si los comparamos a los demás. Después de que Billy recibió su segunda ayer, terminamos buscando alguna pieza extra que no estuviera registrada. Es una que corresponde mejor a tu Saint Graph.

Nobunaga había dejado de escuchar después de que Roman mencionó algo importante. No necesitaba escuchar su explicación de una ascensión, no le podría importar menos como consiguen los materiales. Lo que le importaba era el hecho de que Billy estaba en su segunda ascensión cuando tuvieron el duelo. Su ceño se frunció más, preguntándose si él lo sabía y simplemente quería lucirse ante otro pistolero. Si ese era el caso, se las iba a pagar.

Lentamente, su cara de desprecio se transformó en una sonrisa. Cuando se conocieron, él parecía no saber que ella era Oda Nobunaga. Miles han caído ante su camino, y Billy iba a ser otro en la lista, aunque solo sea una competencia de tiro. Ella era temida y reconocida por sus acciones, y un simple vaquerito del viejo oeste se estaba atreviendo a retar su leyenda. Claro, era un duelo amistoso, ¡Pero tenía una temerosa reputación y un orgullo el cual sostener!

Al menos alguien debería ver el miedo con el cua... Roman aclaró su garganta, con incertidumbre en su rostro. Claramente había visto a La Señora de la Guerra cambiar de expresiones, y estaba con su mano detrás de su cabeza otra vez. ─Está uh... ¿todo bien? ¿No estarás planeando en otra bomba resplandeciente verdad? Son un problema de limpiar, incluso para los robots.

Nobunaga rió fuertemente, haciendo al doctor encogerse. ─ ¡Estoy bien, Roman! ¡Voy a estar muy bien!

No sería como su Asedio al Monte Hiei, pero esperaba con ansias masacrarlo en su revancha. Hubo otros golpes en la puerta.

─ ¡Te dije que te calmaras, Nobunaga!

─ ¡Cállate y déjame reír en anticipación, Okita!

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

─ ¡Oye, kid! ¡Ayer fue suerte de novato! ¡Exijo la revancha!

El encapuchado pistolero giró sobre sus talones en medio del pasillo, haciendo sus espuelas sonar mientras Nobunaga marchaba hacía él. Con orgullo en su marcha, la Demon Archer se erigió ante el vaquero, posando sus brazos en jarras. Billy parpadeó, nada preocupado por el aura desconcertante que emanaba.

Cada miembro de las instalaciones se había acostumbrado a las diferentes presencias con el tiempo, antes simplemente evitaba que las personas pudieran ir a algún sitio o completar sus tareas sin retraso. A veces la presencia de un sirviente se había influenciado por alguna nueva disposición. Alrededor de Jack the Ripper se tenía un presentimiento, un instinto asesino el cual se volvía más aparente en combate, pero dentro de Chaldea se sobrepuso con el tiempo; se había que agradecer a su madre adoptiva por ello.

Billy inclinó su sombrero y sonrió. ─Claro, lindura. ¡Siempre dispuesto a un tiroteo! ¿Qué te parece mañana temprano?

─ ¡No me llames lindura! ─, rugió Nobunaga. Sabía que era una forma de hablar en su dialecto, pero aun así la irritaba.

─Entiendo... Dejémoslo como un desliz pues. Lo tendré en cuenta a partir de ahora─, Billy cedió sacudiendo su cabeza. Nobunaga se preguntó de cuantas confrontaciones se ha librado por un desliz de su actitud diplomática. ─Muy bien, Mañana temprano, cuando el campo esté abierto.

─ ¡Bien! ¡No quería esperar tanto! ─ rió La Señora de la Guerra. ─Nos vemos antes de las siete. No llegues tarde.

Nobunaga se apartó rápidamente del pistolero sin esperar respuesta. Billy se rió a la arrogante Señora de la Guerra antes de continuar por el pasillo. No se dió cuenta de la engreída sonrisa de Nobunaga mientras giraba su cabeza momentáneamente, casi chocando con un robot. Afortunadamente, sus sistemas de guía eran fenomenales, de otra forma tendría que haber enfrentado a una irritada Señora de la Guerra.

* * *

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

La Demon Archer estaba sentada en una caja junto a Billy mientras observaban a los robots arreglar el campo. Normalmente, sólo madrugadores como Arash o Robin Hood estarían a esta hora, pero parecía que hoy se tomarían un descanso. Esto creaba un pequeño problema para ambos, quienes estaban buscando silenciosamente un juez para su competencia. Ya que la anterior no tuvo uno, Nobunaga exigió que hubiera uno ésta vez para asegurarse que nadie hacía trampa. Para su sorpresa, Billy aceptó sin ninguna pizca de ofensa por haber insinuado que jugaba sucio.

─ ¿Crees que deberíamos pedírselo a un mago? ─ Había un empleado de taumaturgia sentado al otro lado del garaje. Sus compañeros estaban proyectando objetivos.

─Sus ojos no pueden ver a tal velocidad─.

─Es verdad... Nuestra competencia debería tener un juez apropiado.

─ ¡Oh~! ¿Escuché algo sobre una competencia? Entonces algún premio ha de estar envuelto.

El par giró hacía la mujer con gran cabellera rosa, mientras se materializaba de su forma espiritual; ¿Ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo? La gran mujer se reajustó su sombrero de capitán y tiró del collar de su gran abrigo rojo antes de aproximarse al dúo. Un gran cinturón de cuero alrededor de su pecho mantenía el abrigo parcialmente cerrado, lo cual hacía que su busto pareciera más grande lo que ya era. La gran cicatriz en su cara no pasaría desapercibida, si no fuera por esa brillantez en sus ojos con ansias de un duelo. Sus manos se posaban en dos llaves de chispa gemelas mientras sus botas de cuero taconeaban contra el pavimento.

─No podéis tener una competencia de tiro sin invitarme─, su voz alardeaba fuertemente con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Billy miró a Nobunaga, preocupado de cómo se tomaría la nueva adición. Para su sorpresa, La Señora de la Guerra no parecía enojada por el hecho de haber más competidores. La sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba al famoso pirata era más que evidencia de ello.

─ ¿También quieres que te lo demuestre, Drake? ─ Oda respondió confiada. A su lado, Billy suspiró.

─Supongo que ya no es un duelo, aunque cualquier cosa lo era en el Salvaje Oeste. Claro, Francis, puedes participar─, Billy se encogió de hombros. ─Aun así, esto no resuelve nuestro problema de un buen juez.

Drake se encogió de hombros. ─Atraparemos al primer sirviente que entre por la puerta. No es problema.

─ ¿Y si no quieren? ─ Preguntó Billy curioso.

La pirata rió. ─ ¡No es nuestro problema! ¡Deberían estar felices de tener asientos de primera fila al increíble espectáculo de disparo en Chaldea!

─ ¡Siempre es divertido luchar junto a ti, Drake! ─ Nobunaga dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los robots terminando de arreglar el campo. No mentía, y era raro que ella halagara así. Pero no mentía.

Nobunaga y Drake han peleado juntas en varias singularidades. Aunque siempre ha sido en áreas cerradas, encontraron sus estilos de combate muy similares. Todo era sobre lucirse, y hacían lo mejor que podían para que fuera lo más cegador posible en esos momentos. Aunque nunca había prestado atención a sus habilidades como tirador, era el simple acto de exhibir con tal orgullo lo que las hacía respetarse mutuamente. Pero ese respeto se había dejado de lado cuando se unió a la competencia; Nobunaga no tenía la menor intención de perder, no después de conseguir su segunda ascensión.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Es un malentendido! ¡No estoy herido! ¡Simplemente me senté sobre mi pierna y perdí la circulación!

─Quédate quieto. Pronto sentirás tu pierna, lo prometo.

Los gritos de horror eran acompañados por las carcajadas de Drake. Nobunaga giró en confusión, aparentemente se perdió de algo. Siguió la mirada confundida de Billy hacía las gradas del lado opuesto, viendo a los magos refugiándose en el interior del garaje. La mayoría miraba al mago que estaba sentado esperando. Nobunaga escondió su propia carcajada cuando vió al nuevo sirviente inclinándose sobre él... sacando un bisturí de la bolsa de cuero con una cruz médica.

─Perdió circulación... ya veo. Tendré que hacerlo rápido─, la Berserker de cabello rosa observaba con calma. Su gabardina negra llegaba hasta sus rodillas y ondeaba con la brisa, el dobladillo de una falda oscura se notaba por debajo. Una gorrita negra se posaba sobre su cabellera rosa, la cual estaba trenzada. Dió un paso hacia delante en sus botas plateadas mientras sacaba un revolver debajo de su gabardina. En sus rojizos ojos brillaba su propósito, haciendo que el mago se pusiera pálido.

─ ¡No! ¡Por favor, Nightingale! ¡No estoy mal! ¡Mira! ¡Me puedo mover! ¡Me puedo mover! ─ El empleado gritó mientras corría hacía el campo.

-¡Está prohibido correr en el campo!- Gritó Drake mientras reía, haciendo que el empleado se tropezara y cayera de lleno en la nieve. A este punto casi todos reían.

Nightingale miraba con anticipación mientras el empleado se levantaba y hacía un show de estar completamente bien. Exhalando lentamente, puso su pistola en su funda bajo la gabardina, y como si nada regresó el bisturí a su bolsa médica. Miró hacía el trio de pistoleros mientras Nobunaga y Drake aplaudían a su espectáculo. Billy, que nunca había visto nada parecido, parpadeaba en confusión. Nobunaga rió, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

─Ya conoces a Nightingale, ¿verdad? ─ Preguntó Nobunaga mientras saludaba al médico quien se estaba acercando.

─Y yo pensaba que La dama de la lámpara se veía normal para ser un Berserker...

─Ah, lo es─, agregó Drake antes de sentarse en las gradas. ─Sólo es difícil hablarle, a veces; especialmente cuando se trata de medicación.

─Qué diablos...

─Es de mala educación de hablar de los demás como si no estuvieran presentes─, comentó Nightingale mientras se acercaba al grupo. Otros sirvientes y el último grupo de empleados empezaban a amontonarse en el garaje tras ella. ─ ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

─Pensé que estabas jugando cartas con Beowulf─, Drake cruzó sus brazos. Cada vez que había actividad en el campo, un sirviente haría de supervisor por motivos de seguridad. Al principio era al azar, pero ahora era Nightingale quien normalmente supervisaba, ya que solo abría tres veces a la semana.

─Lo cambiamos para anoche con Asterios ya que Euryale le gritó por una razón que desconozco. Beowulf está intentando animarlo.

─Ya que estás aquí... ¿Te importaría hacer de juez para nuestra competencia? Es entre Billy, Nobunaga y yo.

Nightingale arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. Miró hacía el grupo de servants y empleados antes de volver a posar la vista en el grupo. ─No tengo problema, pero hay que preguntarles a los demás. Necesitáis suficiente espacio y objetivos.

Drake agitó su mano en rechazo. ─Van a aceptar. ¡No todos los días vas a ver un gran tiroteo como este!

─ ¿Segura que no te quieres unir? Cuanto más, mejor─, preguntó Oda inclinando su cabeza, lo que Nightingale negó con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba más interesada en ser juez. Nobunaga estaba algo feliz que no hubiera un cuarto competidor, pero también le espantaba que personalmente no pudiera derrotar a otro tirador.

─Por supuesto, invita a todo el campo─, suspiró Billy irritado. Aceptó a una revancha, no una refriega.

─Cálmate, Kid, Estoy segura que los otros prefieren ver un tiroteo, ¿Cierto? ¿Queréis ver un espectáculo para recordar? ─ Exclamó Nobunaga feliz. La respuesta fue sorpréndete y casi unánime.

Billy suspiró. Parece que un cambio en la rutina era atractivo para ellos.

* * *

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

El trio estaba alineado, puertos separándolos. Drake miró a su izquierda, donde estaba Nobunaga preparando sus llaves de mecha, luego a su derecha, donde Billy posaba con calma, una mano suspendida sobre su revólver. Al lado, Nightingale observaba con un empleado de taumaturgia quien ayudaría con la competencia. Entre su visión mejorada como sirviente y un ayudante para controlar la aparición de los objetivos, la puntuación sería perfecta. Detrás de ellos un pequeño grupo de sirvientes y empleados habían venido a observar el tiroteo el momento que se corrió la palabra.

Nobunaga sonreía mientras Drake giraba sus llaves de chispas con anticipación. ¡Esto iba a ser divertido!

─ ¡Recordad el trato! ¡Vais a llenar mi tesoro en nada! ─ Proclamó Drake mientras Nobunaga reía a su lado.

─Los perdedores entregan una parte de lo que consigan en la próxima misión al ganador. No puedo esperar a que me entreguéis vuestro botín─, Nobunaga sonrió confiada. Había sido una decisión de último minuto para aumentar la presión, en adición a las limitaciones. La llama competitiva ardía entre el trio mientras Drake reía en respuesta. La pirata estaba feliz de haber incluido la apuesta, porque Nobunaga sonreía hacía ellos. ─He salido victoriosa de muchos enemigos engreídos. ¡Prepárate para unírteles!

─Supongo que no tengo otra opción... prepárense para entregar sus ganancias a un verdadero _Dead Eye_─. Billy rió mientras se preparaba. Esto iba a ponerse ruidoso, y a pesar de que no era un fan de ello, no es como si tuviera mucho que decir en este punto. Con todos los estrepitosos sirvientes y sus estilos de lucha, se tendría que acostumbrar tarde o temprano.

─Parece que los competidores están listos─ Dijo Nightingale asintiendo al ayudante temporal. El hombre de mediana edad presionó el botón en un control que sostenía.

─Señorita, los robots están retirándose. Los objetivos están listos para salir al azar─, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Nightingale asintió. ─Gracias, Daryl. Una vez los robots se retiren, empezaré la cuenta. A la marca de fuego, podéis disparar.

Nobunaga asintió, y con calma se mentalizó. Este logro era pequeño comparado a lo que hizo en vida, pero apenas había mucho que hacer en Chaldea. El hecho de conseguir algo de lo que fanfarronear, especialmente contra Okita, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. También estaba el hecho de mantener su orgullo contra Billy, y su segunda ascensión garantizaba ganarle. Aunque también estaba Drake, quien era un comodín, pero supuso que también podría derribarla. No era la famosa Señora de la Guerra de Japón por nada.

─ ¡Cinco!

Oda sonrió, agarró las dos llaves de mecha en sus manos. Otros dos rifles flotaban sobre sus hombros.

─ ¡Cuatro!

Billy parpadeo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada era tan tenaz como una espada recién forjada.

─ ¡Tres!

Drake giraba sus pistolas sobre el gatillo antes de agarrar los mangos. Manteniéndolos frente a ella.

─ ¡Dos!

Nightingale miró a la línea como si pudiera observar la tensión que se había formado antes de girar hacía la galería. Alzó una mano en lo alto.

─ ¡Uno!

Uno de los robots flotó hacia Daryl, sosteniendo un monitor. El hombre presionó un botón al lado y luces rojas ardían sobre los puertos, dando a entender que la línea estaba lista. El empleado alzó el pulgar a la sirviente a su lado. Ella asintió, y rápidamente bajó su mano.

─ ¡FUE…!

Cuero rápidamente se movió. Antes de que terminara de gritar, Billy había sacado el revolver de su funda, había tirado del martillo, y había dejado salir una ráfaga en el campo con un estallido. Un objetivo cayó con un agujero en el torso en una fracción de segundo el momento en lo que la competencia había empezado. Billy sonrió y trajo su otra mano al martillo para volver a desplegarlo. Otro objetivo cayó ante él antes de que los sonidos de los rifles de Oda explotaran los barriles de sus llaves de mecha, dándole a dos objetivos.

─_Ésta vez no voy a hacer un trabajo mediocre_─.Nobunaga se recordó. Los rifles que flotaban abrieron fuego solo para darle a un objetivo, lastimosamente la puntería sus armas que flotaban no era la había disparado a dos objetivos distintos y falló. No se lo iba a permitir contra dos oponentes.

Drake salió de su shock para disparar dos ráfagas contra dos objetivos distintos; Billy tendrá un disparo rápido, pero ella tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga. Llaves de chispa normales nunca podrían igual la rapidez de un Colt 1783. Los piratas incrementaban la candencia de disparo llevando variedad de pistolas ya cargadas listas para disparar, y descartar al abordar flotas enemigas. Ella no necesitaba de ello en lo que nueva munición se materializaba instantáneamente para sus armas, recargándolas casi de inmediato. Drake desató una nueva ráfaga dándole a un objetivo mientras que la otra...

─ ¡Joder! ─ Frunció el ceño en lo que la segunda ronda perdió su carrera contra un tiro desde su izquierda.

Oda tal vez no tenga la habilidad tan precisa como para recargar los arcabuces como Drake, pero, ¿quién necesita de eso cuando puedes materializar un rifle ya cargado en el aire? Tan rápido como apretó el gatillo del rifle la ráfaga salió disparada del cañón. En un movimiento veloz lo tiró hacía atrás e invocó uno nuevo a su alcance. Los rifles flotando sobre ella dispararon para al momento ser descartados y reemplazados por unos nuevos. En lo que apuntaba a un nuevo objetivo que aparecía en el campo, simultáneamente desataba otra ráfaga del que tenía en su otra mano...

Maldijo en lo que su ráfaga llegaba a un objetivo que caía, golpeado por uno de los disparos de Billy milisegundos antes de su descarga. Oda incrementó su candencia de disparo; decidió dispararles a tantos objetivos como le sea posible en vez de dispararle a objetivos ''seguros''. La Señora de la Guerra no volvería a ser derrotada.

─ ¡Y una mierda vas a ganar! ─ Gritó Nobunaga mientras la ráfaga de tiros incrementaba.

─ ¡No en mi presencia, Oda! ─ Contraatacó Drake pisándole los pies en su juego. Billy, en cuanto apenas apuntaba a un objetivo, este ya empezaba a caer.

El joven apretó los dientes cuando el bombardeo de Nobunaga y Drake cambiaron la situación en el campo, tenía que forman un plan rápido. El Revolver no podría competir completamente con la candencia de disparo debido a la capacidad del tambor y la carencia de recarga mágica, pero ciertamente podría encargarse de los objetivos de una forma inteligente. Gracias a todos los tiroteos que enfrentó en su vida, era capaz de ver una trayectoria para la ráfaga de tiros, pero no tan precisa. Sólo tenía que... ¡Ahí!

Sonriendo, apretó el gatillo y dejó que las ráfagas de proyectiles cazaran a su presa. Tal ráfaga impactó en uno de los objetivos antes que las de Drake lo derribaran primero. Parecía que todo lo que Billy necesitaba era adivinar cuál era el objetivo deseado, Los proyectiles del pistolero se movían a mayor velocidad, sólo debía desatar una ráfaga como contraataque. Cada intento fructuoso significaba un tiro desperdiciado de sus oponentes, y a Oda le preocupaba que su recién descubierto sabotaje pudiera... La sonrisa repentina confirmó sus sospechas.

Nobunaga vió a Billy observarla cuando desataba sus llaves de mecha. Sus ojos estimaron el recorrido, Entonces disparó su ráfaga interceptando el objetivo, siendo un éxito como se lo imaginaba. El pistolero envió otra ráfaga, desviándolos de su camino, pero al mismo tiempo impactando en un objetivo antes que Drake. Era una maniobra estupenda que incluso Nobunaga debía elogiar con un amargo sabor de boca. Si él seguía dando tiros así, entonces podría conseguir la victoria, y eso preocupaba a la Señora de la Guerra.

─Menos es más, chicas─. Billy rió mientras seguía disparado. Tendría que agradecerle a Annie por enseñarle a hacer disparos con efecto.

Drake vió lo planes de Billy y decidió seguirle el juego. Su candencia de disparo estaba siendo emparejada por la técnica absurda de Oda, pero aun así podría mejorar la calidad de su bombardeo. Reforzando sus proyectiles, sonrió y puso su suerte en juego. Disparó una ráfaga mientras movía su pistola. La trayectoria de los proyectiles cambiaba, arruinando los cálculos de Billy, sólo para atravesar el objetivo... ¡Volando en su trayectoria curva para darle a otro! Drake sonrió satisfecha a su jugada y confirmó que tenía que realizar esos tiros cuando se presentara la oportunidad.

─ ¡Tendrás que ser mejor que eso para seguir el ritmo de El Draque! ─ Gritó Drake orgullosamente.

Nobunaga estaba gruñendo. Se suponía que era su victoria, y de igual forma, las habilidades de sus oponentes estaban haciendo de esto un reto. Aun así, mientras rugía, se encontró sonriendo. Entre más grande el reto, mejor la recompensa. ¡Iba a ganar esto y demostrar la supremacía de Oda Nobunaga!

Necesitaba contraatacarlos al mismo tiempo. Invocó seis rifles, haciendo difícil saber dónde apuntaban. Cada uno seguía disparando, a pesar de que era difícil mantener tantos rifles a la vez. Su puntería claramente había decaído, pero la intensa cantidad de disparos había contrarrestado los intentos de sabotaje de Billy. Adicionalmente, los alocados disparos estaban desviando los de sus oponentes. Era una estrategia caótica, semejante a los tempranos días usando arcabuces en sus campañas. No eran tan confiables como el de sus enemigos. Así que tenían que igualar, pero en cantidad.

Ganó muchas batallas con esas armas. ─ ¡No penséis que me vais a derrotar!

La audiencia miraba al trio disparar suficientes ráfagas como para darle problemas económicos a un sistema moderno. Aparte de las pequeñas brechas, que probablemente era Daryl esperando a propósito para levantar nuevos objetivos, los disparos eran un estruendo continuo. Parte de la audiencia se había separado en: los que apoyaban a cierto competidor y, a qué competidor prestarle atención, con los empleados quienes tenían dificultad de enterarse que estaba pasando debido a su vista. Había un pequeño grupo que encontró diversión en el robot de limpieza que intentaba limpiar los rifles que Nobunaga tiraba. Su procesador no podía registrar las armas desapareciendo más rápido de lo que intentaba recogerlas.

Nightingale mantuvo cuenta de los objetivos de cada competidor. Para muchos parecía una locura, pero para un espíritu heroico quien tenía que llevar cuenta de cientos de pacientes los cuales su condición cambiaba constantemente, esto no era nada. Observó con precisión mientras ráfagas impactaban objetivos, encontrando regocijo en la forma que Billy intentaba mantenerse a flote. Nobunaga le recordaba al campo de batalla y las condiciones de higiene que veía en los comienzos de su carrera.

Después de otro minuto de constante bombardeo, los disparos cesaron cuando los objetivos dejaron de aparecer. La enfermera miró hacía su ayudante quien asentía en confirmación. Dejando salir un suspiro mientras los competidores se acercaban, cada uno con su propia cuenta de objetivos en caso de que hubiera una disputa.

Nobunaga sonreía. Si era similar al día anterior, entonces ya había ganado. La última vez hubo ciento veinte objetivos, así que, si el número era el mismo, ya tenía la mitad a su nombre. Lo cual significaba que sesenta puntos eran necesarios para que alguien empatara con ella, y aun así, los otros dos claramente le estaban dando a objetivos. Estaba a punto de gritar triunfante, si no fuera por algo que se le pasó por la cabeza y esperó por los resultados.

Y pensar que el número de objetivos aumentó por haber más competidores. Los informes de batalla a veces contaban cosas diferentes.

─Parece que tenemos un dilema─, anunció Nightingale, lo cual hizo que se alzaran varias cejas. ─No esperaba un empate entre nuestros artilleros con sesenta objetivos cada uno.

El trio abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándose los unos a los otros, confirmando que la enfermera estaba en lo correcto. Una ronda de aplausos vino de la audiencia acordando que el resultado era más interesante que con un ganador. Nightingale aclaró su garganta. ─Los magos están proyectando nuevos objetivos para romper el empate. Tendremos un descanso de veinte minutos, y entonces empezará la nueva ronda para determinar al ganador.

Nobunaga gruñó mientras desmaterializaba sus rifles. La Señora de la Guerra empezó su trote hacía el garaje con Drake y Billy detrás de ella, igual de decepcionados que el Demon Archer. Nobu decidió ir a la cafetería y comer algo antes de volver. Veinte minutos era suficiente para hacerlo, especialmente en forma espiritual.

* * *

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

Nobunaga estaba terminando de masticar una barra de cereal mientras caminaba a su posición. Drake y Billy ya estaban listos y esperando, pero ella no había llegado tarde. La Señora de la Guerra estaba sentada en una de las gradas, comiendo su desayuno en pacifica soledad mientras echaba humo por la situación. Llegando a su posición, miró hacía sus rivales quienes anhelaban la victoria.

─ ¿Segura que esa comida no te va a ralentizar? ─ Bromeó Drake.

─ ¡Vais a necesitar todas las desventajas posibles! ─ Respondió Nobunaga.

Un robot flotó sobre la juez y su asistente. Presentando el control como antes. Daryl asintió y activó unos interruptores en el aparato antes de subir los pulgares a Nightingale. ─ ¡Segunda ronda lista!

Nightingale sonrió. ─Competidores, a sus puestos.

El trio retomó sus estancias. Drake se preparó para incrementar su velocidad de recarga. Billy volteó la solapa en sus bolsillos para mejorar la recarga. Nobunaga tenía ocho rifles flotando sobre ella, tantos como le era posible sin irse más allá de los límites establecidos o ralentizar su agarre. Esto era pasarse de la raya de su parte, pero no quería perder. Si iba a ser una guerra con todo, con gustó desataría un bombardeo en el campo para reclamar su supremacía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder la mirada incrédula de Drake, quien miraba al cómico número de rifles.

Nightingale empezó su cuenta atrás. La cuenta fue igual que antes y terminó con el disparo rápido de Billy derribando un objetivo, tomando la delantera.

Drake y Nobunaga empezaron con su propio bombardeo. Billy comenzó su ronda de intercepciones. Nuevos trucos surgieron del trio para confundir a sus oponentes. Drake hacía disparos dobles para prevenir una intercepción por The Kid. La Señora de la Guerra disparaba una ráfaga a un trio de objetivos recién salidos asegurando los puntos. Billy disparaba una ráfaga y derrumbó dos objetivos antes de que se empezaran a mover por sus caminos preestablecidos.

Habían cambiado todo en sus estrategias. Nobunaga incluso desmaterializaba rifles en distintos momentos creando una niebla de prana a su alrededor, haciendo que fuera difícil leer sus tiros. Su mente corría por estar delante de los otros dos, y se dió cuenta que la estaban igualando. Le irritaba, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba. Ella estaba entre héroes competentes de diferentes eras, y estaban probando ser un desafío en esta situación. En cualquier otra, estaría feliz de que cubrieran su espalda.

Pero ahora mismo, estaba enojada de que no le iban a dejar ganar fácilmente.

El bombardeo continuó por sesenta segundos para terminar en un silencio mientras esperaban los resultados. Para su desaliento, el total había sido rápido y la mirada sorprendida de Nightingale no ayudaba. Después de que Daryl rascara su cabeza, la enfermera suspiró y miró hacía ellos negando con su cabeza. A este punto, ya sabían la respuesta. Colectivamente, se quejaron a su forma.

─Otro empate.

─ ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ─ Nobunaga gritó. Los otros dos pensaron lo mismo pero no dijeron nada, mientras se miraban con descontento.

─Esto es ridículo─, Gruñó Billy. ─ ¿Cómo una simple revancha se volvió algo así?

─Los magos han preparado otra cuenta en caso de que pase lo mismo─. Anunció Nightingale mientras Daryl usaba el control. ─Tenemos una última ronda, ésta vez con un número impar de objetivos para evitar más empates. Un ganador será determinado ésta ronda.

─Já, Me alegro de que podáis seguirme el ritmo. No me gusta la idea de casi perder contra sirvientes que no estén a mi nivel─, alardeó Drake entre sus dientes.

─La Gran Señora de la Guerra alaga vuestras habilidades de librar esta guerra en igualdad─ admitió Oda enojada.

─Supongo que no he tenido un duelo así de intenso en mucho tiempo─, dijo Billy. ─Pero se acaba aquí, señoritas...

Las tres miradas fueron más frías que sus alrededores mientras Nightingale preparaba la cuenta. Los competidores se prepararon para la última ronda, con Billy incluso sosteniendo su revólver demostrando su intención de matar. Nobunaga y Drake apuntaban preparándose para destruir el primer objetivo. La mirada de la Señora de la Guerra se entrecerró, completamente determinada en llevarse el gran premio.

Nightingale empezó su cuenta atrás mientras la audiencia miraba con entusiasmo. Gracias a los rumores esparcidos por la cafetería, la audiencia aumentó a docenas, por parte de aquellos que antes no tenían interés, pero que al final encontraron intriga en el show de los pistoleros. La tensa atmósfera podría ser cortada con un cuchillo, mientras Nightingale llegaba al final de la cuenta, cientos de susurros estallaron desde la audiencia. El trio no les prestó atención, especialmente Nobunaga, quien agarraba sus llaves de mecha fuertemente.

En retrospectiva, debió hacerlo. La última ronda no empezó con el llamado de Nightingale. Ni con el revolver de Billy. Ni siquiera el bombardeo de Oda y Drake se escuchó en el acto.

De hecho, la última ronda ni siquiera empezó.

Pero, mientras el trio abría los ojos en completa sorpresa, lo que empezó fue la aceleración de una ametralladora.

* * *

_****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****_

* * *

─Senpai... por favor, levántese.

Gudao gruñó cuando sintió dos manos despertándolo. La persona estaba llamándolo, al menos el apodo que ella usaba. Dudando, abrió sus ojos para ver cálidos ojos violeta detrás de sus gafas. Sonriendo, él reconoció su asistente personal y servant más cercana, Mashu, junto a su cama, con preocupación sobre su rostro.

Ella movió uno de sus mechones rosas al lado. Gudao estaba en sus pijamas, mientras que Mashu estaba con el uniforme de asistente con una corbata roja de taumaturgia. La chaqueta era reemplazada por un suéter con un diseño similar. Sobándose los ojos del sueño y sentándose, Gudao gruñó y rascó el frente de su camisa. Sus piernas permanecieron bajo la sabana, disfrutando la calidez. ─Buenos días Mashu... Tengo entendido que hoy puedo levantarme más tarde de lo normal.

─Senpai, El Doctor y Da Vinci te necesitan en el campo de tiro lo más pronto posible─, Mashu dijo rápidamente, con sus manos plegadas frente a ella. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, una linda expresión que normalmente hacía... cuando algo inesperado y serio había pasado.

─ _¿Dijo el campo de tiro?_ ─ Gudao rozó sus ojos en pánico. ─Mashu, ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Alguien está herido!?

─Ehm... No, pero Nobunaga está amenazando con hacer una bomba por haber interrumpido su competencia. Pero ese no es el verdadero problema.

─...Me da miedo preguntar, pero si Nobunaga no es de alguna forma el problema ¿Entonces qué lo es?

─Lancelot escuchó de una competencia con armas y se emocionó... un poquito─. Explicó Mashu titubeante. Sonrió con simpatía por la parte que sabía que él odiaba. ─Nadie salió herido, pero el campo y varios robots necesitan reparaciones... El Doctor Roman tiene papeleo que debes firmar para inspeccionar los daños.

Gudao la miró vacíamente antes de ver a la pantalla. 08:20.

─...Quería dormir hasta las diez─. Gruñó el maestro mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Mashu sobaba su espalda con una sonrisa compasiva.


End file.
